You can have my heart
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Ser adolescente no era fácil, no cuando tienes que mantener a toda tu familia; no cuando tenias una madre que se comportaba más infantil que tú; no cuando no tienes idea de que es el amor, y sobre todo, no cuando el dueño de tu afecto es doce años mayor y un idiota.
1. You can have my heart

_Hello corazones de chocolate._

 _Hoy os traigo un one-shot Vikturio, creado para el mes Vikturio lanzado en el grupo de facebook:_ _ **Victurio/Vikturio fans (PLOV)**_

 _El tema del día era_ ** _"Problemas en la adolescencia"_** _y aunque salió algo bien raro y tal vez no pega tanto con el tema del día, espero que os guste._

 _ _ **Disclaimer:**__ _Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!_

 _ **.**_

 _Nota: Si encontráis errores ortográficos y gramaticales os pido disculpas pero esto ha sido escrito en la madrugada y publicando sin revisar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You can have my heart.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _"_** _Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

 _podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

 _podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

 _como un débil cristal._

 _¡Todo sucederá!_

 _Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

 _pero jamás en mi podrá apagarse_

 _la llama de tu amor."_

 _Poema "Amor Eterno"_

 _de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

Cuando Yuri cumplió quince años, se dio cuenta que la vida no era sencilla. Ahora, no es como si no lo hubiera sabido antes, porque no es difícil darse cuenta de ese hecho cuando prácticamente eres quien mantiene a tu familia, tu abuelo es la figura paterna y tú madre, bueno, ella se comporta más infantil que tu.  
Sin embargo, ese no era el problema, eso hubiera sido demasiado sencillo y Yuri le hubiera desestimado sin un segundo pensamiento.

No, todo era más complicado porque lo impensable, lo inimaginable —por lo menos ante la perspectiva de Yuri—, había ocurrido. Él, Yuri Plisetsky, el mejor patinador sobre hielo a nivel junior y el futuro mejor patinador a nivel senior, se había enamorado. ¡Sí! ¡Enamorado!  
Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Él se había enamorado de una persona doce años mayor, que era hombre y lo más importante de todo, él era un idiota.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Cuando Yuri cumplió doce años y la tierna infancia dejo pasó a la pubertad, decidió que el _amor_ no era algo que necesitaba en la vida.  
No cuando había visto lo que un sin fin de _amores_ le había hecho a su madre.  
Había tenido suficiente de las falsas promesas, las efímeras esperanzas y el _artificial_ calor que proporcionaban por períodos de tiempo que no duraban lo suficiente.  
La decimocuarta vez que observó a su madre llorar por un hombre, los pensamientos antes pasajeros e inconstantes de lo que era _enamorarse_ , se volvieron absolutamente repelidos. No valía la pena _amar_ si terminabas siempre con el corazón roto; no valía la pena si te dejaban tan vacío y roto como habían dejado a su madre.  
Así con doce años tomo la absoluta decisión que no valía la pena y el esfuerzo, además, tenía cosas más importantes, cosas como el convertirse en el mejor patinador que la historia rusa había tenido hasta ahora.  
— Yuri... —la voz suave de una de sus compañeras en la clase de ballet detiene sus pasos. Ella es una niña bonita, las mejillas ligeramente regordetas —aun remitiendo a la etapa infantil que apenas esta dejando—, rojas como granas, el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel resplandecientes; lo miran de una manera que le hacen sentir nervioso.  
— ¿Sí? —Su voz sale un poco nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón se niega a verla a los ojos.  
— Bueno yo... —la pequeña parece atragantarse con las palabras y eso hace que finalmente él la mire a los ojos y una cosa _desagradable_ se le desate en el pecho. La niña coge aire y finalmente le dice—: me gustas.  
El tiempo se detiene y Yuri no tiene idea de que esta sucediendo, solo sabe que no le gusta y no es lo que quiere.  
Así que con doce años hace lo más lógico que se le ocurre. La ignora y la evita hasta que su afectos parecen encontrar un receptor más dispuesto.  
Yuri se encoge de hombros y sonríe, él sabía que el _amor_ no valía la pena.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Así que cuando tiene trece años, cuadra los hombros y mientras los demás comienzan a tantear en lo complicado de las relaciones sentimentales, él centra su atención en sus entrenamientos y competiciones.  
Se esfuerza el doble de lo que hacen sus compañeros y aprende saltos que no debería intentar.  
— ¿Así que tú eres de quien Yakov habla? —la voz es suave y ligeramente divertida.  
Yuri miraba la interacción de unos de sus compañeros que habían cogido la costumbre de babearse la cara, con cierta renuente curiosidad.  
Se sobresalta y cuando gira a ver a su inesperado visitante.  
Sus ojos se abren con asombro porque frente a él está el actual campeón ruso, Víctor Nikiforov.  
Los labios de Víctor se curvan ligeramente más en el lado izquierdo y un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla. Es una sonrisa adorable y que Víctor ha ensayado millones de veces frente al espejo, por supuesto, es algo que nunca admitirá.  
Yuri se sonroja y frunce el ceño.  
— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Pregunta en su lugar. Toda su postura es tensa y parece que la presencia de Víctor es absolutamente indeseable.  
Víctor lo mira con curiosidad. La mayoría de los junior que le veían tendían a gravitar a su alrededor totalmente entusiasmados de tener la atención del campeón ruso, así que, ver la reacción de Yuri le hacen sentir una refrescante sensación.  
— No frunzas el ceño _Gatito,_ las arrugas son antiestéticas —aliza con su dedo el pliegue en la frente del jovencito y sonríe con descaro ante la cara roja que lo mira como si estuviera loco.  
Aun riendo se retira cuando ve al entrenador llamarlos.  
— Idiota —finalmente le contesta, su voz clara y furiosa—, mi nombre es Yuri.  
Grita, pero Víctor ya se ha ido y le ha dejado una molesta sensación en el pecho que no sabe reconocer.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Así que las interacciones con Víctor se vuelven más constantes, sobre todo cuando es tomado como estudiante de Yakov a tiempo completo.  
Lo mira pintar las historias más bellas en la pista y se dice que aquello denso y profundo que parece querer comérselo de adentro hacía fuera, es la renuente admiración que siente por él.  
Así que se deja arrastrar por su presencia, se ríe de sus tonteras y cuando decide que a Rusia le hace falta espíritu navideño, le ayuda a decorar la pista y hasta hace que su abuelo le enseñe a hornear galletas de jengibre.  
Yuri tiene quince años y no sabe que es el amor.  
— Estas en el hoyo —Mila se burla una tarde y él no entiende.  
— ¿De que mierda hablas, bruja? —Pregunta totalmente desconcertado, la mira como si un tornillo se le hubiera caído, después de todo, solo miraba a Víctor practicar como siempre. Mila suelta un exclamación mitad bufido mitad suspiro y luego niega con la cabeza.  
— Nada _Gatito,_ nada —contesta.  
Sin embargo, la incertidumbre se desata en su pecho y luego recuerda, los ojos color miel que le miraban como si fuese una especie de ser místico, el rubor en las mejillas.  
Sacude la cabeza y niega fervientemente.  
— _¡No! Él no está enamorado de Víctor_ —se dice así mismo. La garganta extrañamente seca y el corazón latiendo rápido.  
Víctor mientras tanto a través de la pista, le sonríe.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Así que, Yuri comienza a evitarlo porque simplemente no es posible sentir aquella _cosa._ No está dispuesto a entregar su corazón, ha recogido demasiadas lágrimas de su madre como para tres vidas más.  
Así que se distancia, hasta que, Víctor como siempre, lo arruina todo y se va a Japón.  
Así que Yuri hace lo más lógico del mundo, deja todo atrás y va tras él.  
Y no, no es por alguna cursilada como que este enamorado de él. No, es porque el viejo calvo, le había prometido una coreografía e iba a dársela.  
Sin embargo, no puede evitar la avasalladora sensación que parece cocerlo a fuego lento cuando lo mira interactuar con el cerdo depresivo.  
Además, por si fuera poco, el tema que le asigna es algo que no alcanza a comprender.  
 _Ágape, ¿Qué mierda es eso?_  
El amor incondicional no es algo que el haya encontrado en su vida, el único que vale mencionar es su abuelo.  
Así que se esfuerza en encontrar aquello de lo que Víctor habla, y cuando pierde hay una enorme decepción en su pecho.  
Así que se aleja, y mira a la distancia las interacciones de Víctor y Yuuri. Y se esfuerza el triple por demostrarles, demostrarle su brillo.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Yuri es un _niño,_ un adolescente que esta descubriendo que es el amor y que no tiene la menor idea de que hacer con el avasallador sentimiento en su pecho.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Cuando la final del Grand Prix llega y él gana, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas cuando finalmente todo queda claro.  
Finalmente entiende el porqué de que las personas entreguen sus corazones a otras.  
Así que cuando la fiesta de celebración está en pleno apogeo, va en busca de Víctor.  
Lo encuentra observando las estrellas. Sus ojos resplandecen y por primera vez, Yuri acepta el sentimiento que desde que tenía catorce años parecía querer sacar su corazón de su pecho.  
— Es hermoso ¿no? —Víctor es quien rompe el silencio, la sonrisa que le robo el aliento desde la primera vez que le vio, delineando sus labios.  
— Sí —murmura en respuesta, dejando que el silencio se extienda sobre ellos.  
Víctor le mira, al joven de lengua afilada y ceños fruncidos que parece a crecido un montón cuando él no estaba viendo.  
— Felicidades —le suelta y Yuri le mira como si fuera un tonto.  
Niega con la cabeza y se acerca.  
Parece nervioso y lo mira como si fuera la respuesta a una gran incógnita en el universo.  
— _Víctor_ —Su voz es casi un susurro y cuando finalmente los ojos azules de su _martirio_ se encuentran con los suyos, las palabras fluyen como agua a través de sus labios—: creo que estoy enamorado de ti.  
Cuando termina de decir las palabras se siente más ligero pero, también hay una pesadez en el pecho.  
— ¡Oh, _Yura_! —la voz suave de Víctor le hacen cerrar los ojos.  
 _"No seas cruel",_ quiere decirle sin embargo, las palabras mueren en la garganta cuando los suaves labios de Víctor se posan en los suyos.  
Es un beso suave y demasiado efímero pero hacen que el mundo parezca diferente cuando los ojos de Yuri se abren.  
— Aun no Gatito, aun no —finalmente Víctor le dice mientras se aleja y algo parece romperse en su pecho—. Si en tres años sentís lo mismo yo... voy a esperarte.  
La esperanza vuelve y cuando observa la sonrisa de Víctor serle ofrecida.  
— ¿Lo prometes? —su voz es ansiosa.  
— Lo prometo —contesta, porque, a pesar de que Víctor no es muy bueno cumpliendo promesas, está es diferente, su corazón también está en juego, después de todo, lo que le llevó a Japón fue en gran medida por lo que aquel joven de facciones delicadas y mal carácter había despertado en él.

Yuri asiente con entusiasmo y convicción. Ser adolescente no era fácil, no cuando tienes que mantener a toda tu familia; no cuando tenias una madre que se comportaba más infantil que tú; no cuando no tienes idea de que es el amor, y sobre todo, no cuando el dueño de tu afecto es doce años mayor y un idiota.  
Sin embargo, mientras hubiera esperanza y Víctor sonriera de aquella manera, todo valía la pena.


	2. Heroes

_Uff... se que voy atrasada con las publicaciones pero no he podido escribir nada, cuando lo intento siempre surge algo(o alguien) que llama mi atención y absorbe mi tiempo. Así que subiré aquí todos los one-shot que logre escribir para este mes._  
 _Pero ya me dejo de tonteras y os dejo leer._

 _Advertencia: Occ a montones posiblemente, y no mucho sentido._  
 _Esto fue escrito para el tercer día y el tema era_ ** _vergüenza_** _._  
 ** _._**  
 ** _.X._**  
 ** _._**

Era un día frío. La nieve caía y todo en el clima invitaba a pasarlo envuelto en una manta bebiendo un café o chocolate caliente mientras se disfruta de la lectura de un buen libro; sin embargo, para Yuri, todo eso carece de importancia.  
Todo se vuelve un segundo plano cuando se trata de Víctor.  
Y es que, desde que Yuri tenía trece años, su vida y la del pentacampeón, se entralazó de manera irremediable.  
Cuando Yuri piensa en eso, recuerda esa historia japonesa de los hilos rojos del destino que el _Katsudon_ le contó una vez, pues había sido ciertamente como algo inevitable lo que los llevó a su situación actual.  
Observando la nieve caer a través de la ventana, Yuri esperó a ver el coche azul de Víctor.  
— _Yo... no creo que esto sea buena idea_ —pronunció mientras miraba a Mila con ojos entrecerrados. No tenía idea porque le había pedido ayuda a ella cuando sabía lo majara que estaba.  
— _Uff... por supuesto que si_ —ella desestimó con un movimiento de mano—. _Cuando veáis los resultados vas agradecerme._  
Yuri había mirado aun escéptico la tienda de lencería, sí, habéis leído bien, lencería; y agradeció llevar los lentes oscuros y la enorme bufanda que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro; aunque eso no evitaba que el calor inundara sus mejillas y el fuerte deseo de que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, sucediera.  
— _Sabes que... olvide que tenía algo realmente importante que hacer y bueno..._ —agitó las manos frenéticamente mientras retrocedía. Todo el asunto era una tontería y además, Mila tenía cara de súper villano conspirando para derrocar al héroe y realmente lo aterraba— _... yo... me... ¿voy?_  
Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de ser obligado a entrar a la tienda.  
Sus mejillas se volvían rojas como granas solo de recordar el montón de prendas que la encargada y Mila habían decidido le quedarían estupendas. Aunque en parte era su culpa por preguntarle a ella sobre _esos_ temas.  
El sonido de un coche entrando al área de estacionamiento lo sacó de sus vergonzosos pensamientos y con una ansiedad creciente miró a Víctor bajar de su auto, el abrigo café, los guantes negros y los lentes oscuros haciéndolo lucir como una estrella de cine.  
— Viejo pretencioso —murmuró mientras lo perdía de vista y el nudo en su estómago parecía crecer.  
Esto era una pésima idea, tal vez si se apresuraba podía quitarse aquel atuendo.  
Asintió y corrió a la habitación, el corazón latiendo rápido y el sudor resbalando por su piel. Jamás volvería a escuchar un consejo de Mila, se prometió. La bata que lo cubría cayó al piso y cuando finalmente sus manos se cerraron en la tela de su camisa de pijama...  
— ¿ _Yura_? —la voz de Víctor le hizo sobresaltar, giró ciento ochenta grados de golpe, la camisa aferrada en sus manos como si fuera una especie de salvavidas y el rubor intenso coloreando sus mejillas.  
Aquello era tan jodidamente vergonzoso.  
— N-no... te escuche entrar —pronunció con la voz ligeramente temblorosa retrocediendo un paso al ver la mirada que Víctor le estaba dando.  
— Parecías estar muy distraído —contestó, sus ojos recorriendo de arriba a bajo el cuerpo de Yuri.  
— Hahaha... si... yo... —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras observaba a Víctor desabotonar su chaqueta—. Vi-Vi-Víctor...  
— ¿Sí?  
— La comida...  
— Aja...  
—... va enfriars... ¡¿EH?!  
Y ese fue el preciso momento en que Víctor saltó sobre él. Y es que no es que Víctor fuera una especie de pervertido pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si solo llegar a casa se encontraba a su gatito _vestido_ de aquella forma? El era un simple humano después de todo.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y es que todo había iniciado dos noches atrás.  
Era una tarde extrañamente tranquila y Víctor y él habían decidido ver una película... de batman; ambos podían ser muy frikis, y bueno, mientras la observaban...  
—Creo que sería un increíble Batman —pronunció Víctor con voz grave, tenía esa mirada soñadora y hasta se las había arreglado para poner pose de súper héroe. Yuri no pudo más que reírse, porque Víctor sería la antítesis de lo que era Batman.  
— En todo caso... serías Robín, hahahaha —pronunció entre risas y se lo imagino, calzoncillos verdes y capa amarilla, haciendo piruetas en el aire y cantando "fly Robin, fly...".  
— Eres tan cruel —pronunció Víctor con un mohín. La expresión herida de su rostro deteniendo con eficacia la hasta hace un par de segundos incontrolables carcajadas de Yuri. Y es que, cuando tienes un gatito con un sentido del humor como aquel, uno tenía que aprender sus trucos.  
— Víctor... —comenzó, sabía por experiencia que Víctor podía sentirse ofendido y/o dolido por las cosas más tontas.  
— No... ya no digas nada —pronunció de manera dramática y casi se le escapa una risita al ver la mueca de culpa en el rostro de Yuri.  
Y es que, pese al exterior duro que Yuri solía proyectar, tenía el corazón más suave que Víctor había tenido la fortuna de conocer. Casi se sintió culpable por manipularlo de aquella manera pero... uno tenía que hacer sus sacrificios. Además, siempre traían beneficios a su relación.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Entonces, después de una tarde llena de miradas dolidas. Yuri se sintió realmente culpable. Así que, con la postura tensa y la determinación de un soldado a la batalla, al siguiente día se reunió con Mila.  
— Necesito tu ayuda —pronunció a regañadientes absteniéndose de llamarle bruja, y tuvo que darse cuenta que aquello no era buena idea cuando los ojos de Mila resplandecieron.  
— ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó, sin embargo, había visto las miradas nerviosas que Yuri le enviaba a su actual entrenador, porque sí, después de que Yakov se había retirado, Víctor había asumido su puesto. Y la mirada fingida de dolor que Víctor le regresaba a cambio.  
Quiso reírse de su ingenuo compañero pero aquello tenía la pinta de ser muy entretenido.  
Yuri se removió incómodo y contempló el olvidar el asunto, porque francamente era muy tonto pero...  
— ¿Y bien? —La voz de Mila lo hizo centrarse de nuevo en ella y con un suspiro aun renuente y poco convencido, le contó su absurda situación.  
La risa de Mila llenó el recinto y Yuri se planteó la idea de mudarse de ciudad, cambiarse el nombre y tal vez volverse panadero; nadie sospecharía que él alguna vez había sido patinador profesional, sí, eso sonaba tentador.  
— Vas a ayudarme o no —pronunció finalmente con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
— Por supuesto que si _Gatito_ , por supuesto que si.  
Y esa tuvo que ser su señal para salir corriendo, sin embargo, había ignorado su instinto y se había visto arrastrado a una tienda de lencería fetichista —porque ¿dónde más encontraría _ese_ tipo de ropa?—, y más tarde había salido con un indecente conjunto de Catwoman y otras cosas más que me abstengo de decir por el bien de su dignidad.  
— Víctor se va morir —pronunció Mila con una sonrisa descarada y las mejillas de Yuri adquirieron aun más color, no sabía como es que se había dejado convencer para adquirir aquello.  
— _Aunque las orejas son lindas_ —admitió para si mismo y aun sin estar del todo seguro regresó a su departamento.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Entonces esa mañana había llamado a Víctor y le había dicho que no se sentía bien y él le había dicho que pasaría a verlo una vez terminara de supervisar a los posibles participantes a la categoría junior.  
Yuri se había aseado, y prácticamente había tenido que mentalizarse para usar aquel conjunto.  
— No puedo creer... —luchó un poco con los broches del corsé y finalmente se colocó la diadema con las orejas de gato y el antifaz—...que estoy usando esto.  
Se observó en el espejo y se sonrojo como un tomate.  
Era una pésima idea... debió pedir ayuda al santurrón del _Katsudon_ , pero, para su mala suerte él había regresado a Japón a entrenar al pesado de Minami y lo había dejado a merced de la bruja y el viejo.  
El sonido de un coche aparcando lo hizo sobresaltar y correr en busca de una bata. Se apresuró a ponérsela y contuvo la respiración, cuando quince minutos transcurrieron y nada pasó, decidió que lo mejor era quitarse aquello y ocultarlo o quemarlo, y olvidar que alguna vez se había puesto algo así.  
Sin embargo, se encontró observándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero. El conjunto negro no se veía tan mal y el látigo le daba el toque justo de rudeza, tal vez podría hacerse un traje para su próxima competencia con esa temática.  
Seguro a Víctor le daba algo.  
Un poco más seguro y tranquilo se dispuso a esperar a Víctor.  
Había sufrido cuatro horas de comentarios inapropiados de Mila para adquirir aquello así que nada podía ser peor. Sin embargo, los nervios regresaron con renovada fuerza cuando observó a Víctor llegar.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Así es como llegamos al momento actual.  
Finalmente, después de una laaarga sesión de smut y de aprender las ventajas y desventajas del traje de Yuri.  
Ambos se encontraron con la respiración pesada cómodamente envueltos en los brazos del otro.  
— Creo que serias un buen Batman —murmuró Yuri, las mejillas rojas por más que sus recientes actividades.  
— ¿Qué? —Víctor preguntó con desconcierto.  
Yuri frunció el ceño y se incorporó levemente.  
— Ya sabes, la razón por la que estabas molesto y me dabas todas esas miradas —acusó con un gruñido, Víctor podía ser tan infantil y se suponía que él era el _niño_.  
Víctor parpadeó.  
— ¡Oh! —exclamó y una risa salió de sus labios. Y es que todo había sido un malentendido, Víctor ya había olvidado lo de la película y si le estaba dando miradas dolidas era porque durante los entrenamientos se la había pasado murmurando con Mila e ignorándolo por completo.  
— No le veo la gracia...—refunfuñó—... anciano.  
La risa de Víctor se corto y una expresión de dolor surcó su rostro.  
— ¡Ah...! Se que soy mayor Yuri pero... —gimoteo—... No tienes que ser cruel.  
— P-pero...  
— No. Se que eres joven y yo... yo soy simplemente un...

Y aquí vamos otra vez... por fortuna para Yuri aún le quedaban otros cuatro conjuntos de lencería y la idea de ser panadero no sonaba tan mal llegado el momento.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost of You (AU)

_Hola corazones de chocolate._

 _So… escribí este fic como un pequeño one-shot y bueno… se salió totalmente de mi control y termine escribiendo prácticamente más de diez páginas en Word. Es un AU soulmetes(? No estoy totalmente segura, solo que es una trama original(? Y tal vez demasiado cliché. Sin embargo ha sido escrito con mucho cariño para aquellas fans del Victurio. También espero que perdonéis el final, porque aún sigo dudando de él._ _En fin, que me quebré la cabeza pero no salió nada mejor._

 _Whatever, espero que les guste :)_

 ** _Nota:_** _el titulo ha sido tomado de la canción de My Chemicals romance con el mismo nombre, ¿por qué? Simplemente me encanta esa banda y porque creo que le iba como anillo al dedo a la historia ;)_

 ** _Summary:_** _La casualidad no existe. La muerte solo es el principio. AU_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **The Ghost of You.**

 **.**

 _by Miss._ _Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo_** **_único_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"Si eres un bien arrebatado al cielo_

 _¿Por qué las dudas, el gemido, el llanto,_

 _la desconfianza, el torcedor quebranto,_

 _las turbias noches de febril desvelo?_

 _Si eres un mal en el terrestre suelo_

 _¿Por qué los goces, la sonrisa, el canto,_

 _las esperanzas, el glorioso encanto,_

 _las visiones de paz y de consuelo?_

 _Si eres nieve, ¿por qué tus vivas llamas?_

 _Si eres llama, ¿por qué tú hielo inerte?_

 _Si eres sombra, ¿por qué la luz derramas?_

 _¿Por qué la sombra, si eres luz querida?_

 _Si eres vida, ¿por qué me das la muerte?_

 _Si eres muerte, ¿por qué me das la vida?"_

 _Poema "El amor" de Manuel Gonzáles  
Prada._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Cuando Yuri tenía seis años, descubrió que tenía un don que otros niños no. Él podía ver fantasmas.

Las cosas en un principio eran sencillas porque sus padres podían fingir que como cualquier niño pequeño e hijo único al que no podían darle la suficiente atención, recurría a los amigos imaginarios para llenar el vacío solitario.  
Sin embargo, ingenuamente esperaron que esa etapa se fuera con su ingreso a la escuela. No fue así, de hecho solo pareció aumentar y con el tiempo los psicólogos, terapeutas y psicoanalistas, les dieron soluciones en forma de pastillas y una institución mental.  
— _No me hagáis esto por favor... ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡No dejéis que me lleven!_ —Aún recuerda los gritos que le atravesaron la garganta y el desgarrador dolor en el pecho cuando sus padres desviaron la mirada, dejándole a merced de esos hombres de blanco.  
— _Lo siento Yura_ —pronunció la suave voz de Víctor con impotencia. Observando sin poder hacer nada, como su hasta ahora risueño gatito, era arrastrado hasta el interior del transporte que lo llevaría hasta el psiquiátrico.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Cuando Yuri había cumplido ocho años, Víctor llegó a su vida. Él era diferente a otros fantasmas; la mayoría solo buscaba su ayuda para irse de este mundo o contactar a su familia viva, sin embargo, se iban en cuanto descubrían que al Yuri ser un niño, poco podía hacer para ayudarles. Otros lo intimidaban, demasiado abrumados con vagar sin descanso alguno, sin posibilidades de comunicarse con otras personas, sintiendo que Yuri, al ser uno de los pocos humanos que podía percibirlos, era su obligación estar a su disposición.  
Pero Víctor fue diferente.  
La mañana de su octavo cumpleaños, cuando Yuri abrió los ojos, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules como nunca antes había visto. Demasiado densos y profundos, demasiado _reales_ para un fantasma normal.  
— _Hola_ —la voz del fantasma era suave y una sonrisa sincera se abría pasó por su rostro traslucido.  
Yuri parpadeó un poco aturdido porque verlo había despertado una sensación cálida en su pecho.  
— _H-hola_ —pronunció con timidez y el fantasma sonrió.  
Después de casi medio siglo volvía a reunirse con su gatito.  
— _Me llamo Víctor y desde hoy, seré tu ángel guardián_ —pronunció con convicción. Los ojos azules chispeantes y una dulzura abrumadora que calentaron las mejillas de Yuri.  
Y es que, Víctor le miraba como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo y con un cariño aún más profundo y denso que el que sus padres alguna vez le habían profesado.  
— _¡Oh!_ —Exclamó, sus ojos verdes brillantes observándole con curiosidad y alegría sin adulterar—. _Yo soy Yuri Plisetsky y esperó que te quedéis conmigo por siempre._  
Y es que, estaba cansado de estar solo. Tenía ocho años pero Yuri sabía que era ese sentimiento denso y oscuro, además, siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo, algo importante de lo cual no se podía acordar pero, con Víctor ahí, esa agitación en el pecho pareció irse.  
— _Por supuesto_ —pronunció Víctor y con la sonrisa un poco melancólica, agregó—: _te lo prometo._  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Así que, los dos años siguientes a la llegada de Víctor, habían sido los más felices para Yuri.  
Había dejado de temerle a la oscuridad y los otros fantasmas ya no lo abrumaban tanto como lo hacían, Víctor podía ser muy temperamental y posesivo cuando quería. Además, finalmente, el sentimiento de soledad se había ido. No importaba que en el colegio los otros niños le ignoraran y lo llamaran raro, con Víctor a su lado, se sentía seguro y querido.  
— _Quisiera que estuvieras aquí_ —solía decirle de repente. El único anhelo que parecía llenarlo ahora era la devastadora tentación de poder tocar a su amigo, abrazarlo y sentirlo _real._  
Cuando esas frases solían escaparse de sus labios, Víctor lo miraba con desgarradora impotencia que pretendía ocultar bajo suaves sonrisas.  
— _Pero estoy aquí_ —le contestaba, la voz cariñosa solo dándole un motivo más para desear tocarlo. Revoloteaba aún más cerca y el escalofrío que invadía su cuerpo era un efímero consuelo a su imposible anhelo.  
— _Pero..._ —a veces quería objetar y decirle que a eso no se refería, pero un miedo terrible a que lo dejara solo de nuevo, ante tan egoístas pensamientos, le invadía.  
— _Siempre voy a estar contigo_ —le murmuraba entonces, como si pudiese ver cada uno de sus miedos y él le creía completamente.  
Sin embargo, esa mañana había sido diferente. Víctor revoloteaba a su alrededor y por momentos su forma parecía encenderse en un tono rojizo, la furia e impotencia adornando la expresión de su rostro.  
Yuri había estado un poco asustado porque cuando el color rojizo lo bordeaba, su presencia parecía desaparecer por segundos.  
— _Detente_ —gimió, el miedo incrustándose en su pecho como agujas entre los dedos. Yuri podía renunciar a muchas cosas pero la idea de perder a Víctor lo hacía estremecerse de miedo.  
Víctor pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se calmó.  
Sus manos se alzaron hasta su rostro como si quisiera borrar las lágrimas que Yuri había soltado sin darse cuenta, y con frustración las observó atravesarlo.  
— _Yo... Yuri, no llores_ —pidió lastimosamente, pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo más o Yuri contestarle; la puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera estrepitosa.  
— _¿Mamá?_ —Yuri preguntó con la voz entrecortada, observando con temor a los dos hombres que detrás de sus padres lo observaban—. _¿Qué sucede?_  
— _Algún día vas agradecer lo que estamos haciendo hoy por ti_ —pronunció su padre sin mirarlo a los ojos. Yuri le miró sin entender, observando todo como una retrospección a un suceso extraño y ajeno.  
Miró a sus padres abrirles pasó a los hombres con uniforme de enfermero; a su madre ocultar sus lágrimas en el pecho de su padre; a Víctor revoloteando frenéticamente a su alrededor y a él mismo gritando al verse abandonado por sus padres.  
Luego el silencio y el dolor.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Se necesitaron tres meses para que la dosis de los medicamentos que le administraban fuera reducida y sus pensamientos dejaran de fluctuar en nubes informes y discordantes de dolor, tragedia y soledad.  
Pero no hubo consuelo alguno. Yuri miró las paredes blancas y el constante _silencio_ en el que siempre estaba sumido el lugar.  
La mayoría de residentes al igual que él, se recluían en sí mismos, llorando y gimiendo, y aquellos que estaban realmente locos riéndose sin sentido.  
— _¿Dónde estás Víctor?_ —Se preguntaba cada día que sus ojos se abrían, con la esperanza de verlo ahí, merodeando a su alrededor u hostigándolo a despertar porque: " _Es un día maravilloso, Yura. Tal vez hoy podamos encontrar un pasaje oculto que nos lleve a Nunca jamás",_ o _, "has visto ese conejo blanco, creo que te ha confundido con Alicia"_.  
Víctor se había vuelto su mejor amigo, pero, al igual que sus padres, lo había abandonado.  
— Me lo prometiste —susurraba con el corazón roto. Porque él lo había prometido y sin embargo, se había ido.  
Además, los fantasmas que solían merodear el hospital eran diferentes, lo asustaban, y ni siquiera esconderse debajo de las mantas funcionaba.  
— Yuri, es hora de tu medicamento —pronunció una suave voz. Si había algo que Yuri detestaba más que los fantasmas era ese _cerdo_ que tenía por médico. Siempre sonriéndole y tratándolo de manera amable.  
Cogió el conjunto de pastillas y sin mirar a su médico a los ojos, las consumió.  
En automático el adormecimiento llenó su cuerpo y la _luz_ iluminó el lugar.  
— ¿ _Es allá a dónde te has ido?_ —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, alzando su mano intentando llegar a la luz que parecía burlarse de su oscura situación.  
Katsuki Yuuri, médico recién titulado, miró con impotencia el rostro dolorido de su cargo. Era tan triste ver a un niño en su situación.  
Con un suspiro de resignación, dejó al niño que parecía intentar atrapar una mariposa, extendiendo sus manos a la nada.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _Hacía frío, las manos apenas las sentía y las mejillas le ardían, además, sentía los dedos de los pies entumecidos._  
 _Sin embargo, eso no hizo que su avance cesara o que el agarre en su arma fuera menos firme._  
 _Un chasquido se escuchó a sus espaldas y su comandante se giró con una expresión ofuscada._  
— _Shuu...—murmuró, el sudor corría a través de sus sienes._  
 _Víctor asintió pese a no haber sido el causante._  
 _Paso tras paso, sintió latir su corazón más rápido y cuando creyó que se detendría o explotaría, la primera ráfaga de balas, les llovió._  
 _— ¡Es una emboscada! —Gritó alguien a su derecha—. ¡Es una emboscada...!_  
 _Luego su sangre le manchó las mejillas y parte del brazo cuando un centenar de balas le atravesaron._  
 _Era cálida y totalmente contrastante con el frío clima que se percibía._  
 _Cogió con mayor fuerza su arma y apunto, corriendo y gritando..._  
 _— ¿Por qué tenéis que ir? —Su corazón le había preguntado, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con la suave luz de la lámpara. Tan joven y vibrante. Tan delicado y obstinado—. Eres un Nikiforov. No necesitas arriesgar tu vida por algo en lo que ni siquiera crees._  
 _Le espetó, el ceño fruncido y el agarre apretado contra las mantas que le cubrían, la manera en que intentaba disimular el miedo que sentía._  
 _— No lo entiendes —pronunció con cansancio—. Eres demasiado joven, Yuri._  
 _Y eso... sabía, era lo que no había que mencionar._  
 _Las mejillas de Yuri se encendieron de rojo y las sábanas fueron arrojadas. La desnudes de su cuerpo quedó ante sus ojos y por un ínfimo momento, se permitió olvidar su charla, perdido en el esplendor del cuerpo que solo un par de minutos atrás había recorrido y consumido._  
 _— ¡Eres un completo idiota! —dijo Yura, la ira haciendo que sus manos temblaran mientras intentaba cambiarse—. ¡No sabes nada!_  
 _Las lágrimas comenzaban a empañarle la visión._  
 _— Yura... —lo intentó, acercándose hacía su joven amante—. Yo... tengo que hacerlo..._  
 _— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. Aferrándose a las manos que lo sostenían y equilibraban._  
 _— Yo... —sus manos se deshicieron del agarre de Yuri—. Voy a casarme..._  
 _— No... —escuchó la respiración de Yuri acelerarse. Se giró incapaz de verlo a los ojos._  
 _— La boda será en dos meses —continuó, sus ojos perdidos en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana._  
 _La risa incrédula de Yuri le hizo mirarlo otra vez._  
 _Las lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas y pese a que reía, el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada._  
 _— ¿Así que te vas? —la voz de Yura salió ligeramente histérica—. Por eso decides ir a la guerra que huir conmigo. ¿No me amas?_  
 _Víctor tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza._  
 _— N-no —la respuesta fue un susurro que aun así pareció atravesar el tiempo y el espacio—. No lo hago._  
 _Se obligó a mirar a Yuri a los ojos. Las lágrimas finalmente se habían detenido._  
 _— No te creo —le espetó antes de girar y comenzar a vestirse para irse._  
 _Pero ahora, mientras observaba caer a sus compañeros atravesados por una lluvia de balas, todo carecía de sentido e importancia._  
 _Solo quería regresar a ese tiempo en el que entre suaves mantas, se perdía en el cuerpo joven de su gatito._  
— _¡Cuidado! —Escuchó a alguien gritar. La granada estalló, dejándole ligeramente aturdido en el suelo, un cálido cuerpo, cubriéndole del mayor daño._

 **.**

 **.**  
Las luces se apagan y los murmullos comienzan. Enfermeros entusiastas, revisan la lista de pacientes.  
El médico a cargo sonríe.  
— ¿Con quién jugaremos hoy? —pregunta, su voz suave solo hace que los enfermeros se sientan más impacientes.  
Participar en un procedimiento tan nuevo y revolucionario les hace sentir realmente deseosos de comenzar.  
Los pasos del médico se detienen en medio de un corredor, cuatro puertas disponibles.  
Sus ojos viajan al portapapeles donde hay un breve resumen de las características de cada paciente en esa ala, las fotografías resplandecen y la sonrisa del médico se extiende.  
Sus ojos observando con fascinación, las características casi angelicales del jovencito que con el ceño fruncido mira la cámara.  
— Él —murmura, su dedo índice delinea casi con ternura la fotografía—. Démosle la oportunidad de renacer.  
Pronuncia como una clase de Dios benevolente y los enfermeros asienten. La emoción se extiende como pólvora en sus cuerpos y cuando abren la puerta del jovencito, lo encuentran murmurando por lo bajo, sus ojos revoloteando a su alrededor como si pudiese ver un montón de hadas rodeándolo.  
— Yura... —el médico llama y los hombros de Yuri se tensan.  
Hace mucho tiempo alguien le había llamado así.  
— ¿Quién? —Pregunta, la voz ronca y la mirada perdida.  
— Aquí... —pronuncia el médico finalmente llamando su atención.  
Yuri parece mirarlo sin verlo realmente.  
Sus ojos son cristalinos y por un momento... parece que las lágrimas descenderán sin tregua alguna.  
— Vitya... —la voz del joven de quince años se rompe y con las piernas temblorosas se levanta y camina en dirección del médico—. ¿Volviste por mí?  
Pregunta mientras sus manos se aferran con fuerza a la bata blanca del médico. La inocencia casi infantil suavizan aún más sus rasgos y de ser otras las circunstancias, el médico sabe que Yuri habría sido un rompe corazones.  
— Por supuesto que si —el médico pronuncia, sus manos recorren con delicadeza el cabello dorado de su paciente.  
Una risa casi infantil sale de los labios de Yuri y se abraza con mayor fuerza al médico.  
— Sabía que no romperías tu promesa —pronuncia. La felicidad lo recubre y sus ojos se cierran.  
— Siempre tan atento —murmura una enfermera, la admiración cubriendo sus rasgos mientras el médico oculta nuevamente la jeringa ahora vacía en su bata.  
— La comodidad de nuestros pacientes es fundamental, señorita Whitney —pronuncia, sus ojos escaneando el rostro dormido del jovencito—. Por cierto ¿quién es Vitya?  
Los enfermeros se encogen de hombros.  
— Al parecer es uno de los "fantasmas" que veía cuando le trajimos aquí. Sin embargo, después de su primer año, lo dejo de mencionar.  
Contestó el enfermero que cargaba a Yuri.  
— ¡Ah! —Asintió el médico sin mayor importancia—. En fin, comencemos con el tratamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hacía frío, no es que hubiese mucha diferencia con el clima común de Rusia, pero, era ligeramente más frío de lo normal para una tarde de primavera._

 _Bebió de su copa de vino y le guiñó el ojo a una de las jóvenes damas asistentes, la joven se ruborizo y Víctor se alejó al escuchar las risas de las jóvenes que la acompañaban. La verdad era que solo estaba en aquel lugar a petición de su padre y la insistencia de su madre._

 _— Todas las jóvenes en edad de casarse asistirán —le había dicho su madre, el ceño ligeramente fruncido casi estropeando sus características—. Y si no queréis que yo escoja a tu futura, es mejor que asistas._

 _Así que ahí estaba. Aburrido como nunca y fingiendo que se interesaba en las conversaciones que se hacían a su alrededor o cuando se le acercaban a conversar._

 _— Os habéis enterado… —escuchó murmurar a una de las jóvenes asistentes. Víctor contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, eso era otra de las cosas por las que no quería asistir, todos cotilleaban de todos, podían tratarte como el mejor de los amigos, pero, en cuanto les dabas la espalda, los cuchillos se enterraban—. Yelena Plisetsky ha vuelto._  
 _— ¿Enserio? Pensé que no volvería. No después de que se fugara con ese campesino…_  
 _— Mi madre me ha dicho que es porque el Señor Plisetsky ha enfermado y que antes de morir quería arreglar las cosas con su hija._  
 _— No sé cómo puede su padre ser tan indulgente con ella, si yo me atreviera a hacer lo que ella, mi padre jamás me perdonaría._  
 _— Shuu… mirad quien ha llegado._

 _Víctor miró hacia la entrada, guiado más por curiosidad ante el repentino silencio que pareció envolver el lugar, todos parecían haber entrado en una especie de parálisis, luego los murmullos comenzaron con renovada fuerza._

 _En la entrada no se encontraba otro que Nikolai Plisetsky en compañía de su hija y su al parecer nieto. Sin embargo, Víctor no pudo percibir adecuadamente el rostro del hijo de Yelena._

 _— ¿Ese es su hijo? —escuchó preguntar en un murmullo a una de las mujeres reunidas._  
 _— Yuri Plisetsky se llama —murmuró otra._  
 _— Su bastardo legitimado —pronunció una tercera con desdén—. La razón de que huyera._  
 _— Puede serlo, pero… —expresó una cuarta—… es el único heredero de la fortuna y pronto estará en edad de casarse._  
 _— Y piensas presentar a tu hija ¿no? —se burló la última de ese círculo en particular._

 _Víctor hizo una mueca y se alejó. Y su madre pretendía que encontrará una esposa entre ese nido de víboras, casi entendía porque Yelena se había fugado._

 _Caminó con parsimonia hasta donde los recién llegados saludaban a los anfitriones, y se quedó estático cuando los ojos de un tono verde como el jade se posaron sobre los suyos. El dorado de su cabello resplandeciendo como un halo._  
 _— ¡Víctor! —Exclamó con placer Nikolai. El viejo hombre era amigo cercano de su abuelo y padre—. ¿Cómo estás muchacho? ¿Y tus padres?_  
 _— Estoy muy bien Señor —respondió, sus ojos desviándose con insistencia hacia donde Yelena y su hijo seguían hablando con algunos invitados—. Mis padres están bien también. Han viajado a la capital por negocios, así que, he venido yo en su representación._  
 _Nikolai asintió. Las cosas en el país no iban del todo bien, había un descontento civil que parecía no tardaría en explotar y la mayoría de clase alta intentaba mantener asegurada su fortuna._  
 _— Por supuesto es... —comenzó Nikolai solo para ser interrumpido por su hija y nieto. La expresión del viejo hombre se suavizo. Sus ojos encontraron los de Víctor y una sonrisa suave delineo sus labios—. Te presento a mi hija Yelena y mi nieto Yuri._  
 _— Víctor Nikiforov, y es un placer —respondió Víctor con su sonrisa más encantadora._  
 _Yuri resopló burlonamente y Yelena le mandó una mirada molesta._  
 _— La última vez que te vi eras un pequeño —murmuró Yelena con nostalgia. Esa última vez Víctor tenía tres años, y ella había estado intentando escapar de los pretendientes que su padre quería que conociera, una semana después se había fugado—. ¿Cómo está Anzhela?_  
 _— Muy bien, de viaje con padre._  
 _Yelena asintió con una sonrisa._  
 _— Salúdale por mí —pidió, ellas una vez habían sido buenas amigas, ella era la única que en su momento sabía de su plan de escape._  
 _— Lo haré —prometió y la vio alejarse con su padre._  
 _Fue entonces cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de Yuri. El joven que había estado pendiente de todo el intercambio con curiosidad._  
 _Yuri sonrió con picardía y el pulso de Víctor se aceleró. Así de cerca podía percibir las motas azules que adornaban el rededor del iris y que le daban un toque bastante único a su mirada. Yuri tenía todo el encanto de su madre y un aire rebelde que atraía la atención hacia él._  
 _— Y... —comenzó Yuri con voz suave—... ¿qué hacen los de vuestra clase para divertirse?_  
 _Víctor lo miró por un largo momento; Yuri se movía y comportaba como la mayoría de jóvenes ricos, además de los rasgos delicados que poseía, y era fácil olvidar que era nuevo en esa clase de reuniones._  
 _Víctor se encogió de hombros._  
 _— Hay vino —finalmente respondió. Él también odiaba estas fiestas que solo estaban destinadas a la pretensión y la consolidación de lazos políticos a través de matrimonios._  
 _Yuri resopló._  
 _— Encantador —murmuró, cogiendo una copa de vino y haciendo una mueca ante el sabor._  
 _— Por el lado positivo, aun no tenéis que soportar a madres intentando concertar citas con sus encantadoras hijas, o jóvenes encantadoramente insinuantes que intenten atraparte en situaciones incómodas que terminen con un matrimonio arreglado y apresurado —pronunció con una sonrisa que amenazó con convertirse en una ruidosa serie de carcajadas al ver la mirada de horror que portaba la cara del menor._  
 _— ¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntó incrédulo._  
 _— Jamás osaría mentiros —dijo con voz solemne y disfrutó de la risa suave y ligera que provocó en Yuri._  
 _Esa tarde y parte de la noche la pasó en compañía de Yuri. Disfrutando del humor negro y sarcástico del que era dueño. Riendo de las mujeres que intentaban atraparlos con sus "encantadoras" hijas._  
 _— Me alegra haber venido —pronunció Yuri al final de ese día, sus mejillas rojas como granas por el vino, el cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado por el viento y una sonrisa suave delineando sus labios._  
 _Yuri era demasiado lindo para su propio bien y Víctor había bebido demasiado._  
 _— Yo también —murmuró Víctor. Se sentía demasiado ligero y con el poder de hacer lo que quisiera. Más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, así que, sin vacilación alguna se acercó a Yuri y disfrutando de la expresión soñadora que portaba, lo beso._  
 _Lo beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y lo volvió a besar hasta que la voz de la madre de Yuri llamándole, se coló en el lugar donde se habían escondido de las miradas indiscretas._  
 _— Tengo que irme —murmuró Yuri, sin embargo, seguía aferrado a Víctor._  
 _— Lo sé —pronunció, dándole un breve beso y finalmente liberando su agarre._  
 _— Pero... ¿te veré...? —Por un momento la inseguridad llenó el tono de Yuri._  
 _Víctor casi sonrío enternecido. Entendía el dilema, él era casi cuatro años mayor que Yuri, y además, ambos eran hombres, pero..._  
 _— Si... —pronunció y Yuri sonrió._  
 _... no importaba, nada importaba cuando Yuri le hacía sentir de esa manera._  
 **.**  
 **.**  
El dolor se encendió a través de su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus nervios parecía estar ardiendo.

Yuri quería desintegrarse en un montón de partículas, volverse polvo y olvidar el concepto de dolor. Yuri quería gritar y desaparecer...  
— ¡ _Basta_! ¡ _Basta_! —Repetía en su cabeza. El dolor punzante en cada una de las células de su cuerpo, viajando a través de su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies—. ¡ _No más_! ¡ _No quiero_! ¡ _Por favor_! ¡ _Por favor_!  
— Aumente la intensidad en un cinco por ciento —alguien pronunció pero Yuri solo percibía el dolor.  
— Claro doctor —pronunció una voz al fondo.  
Y Yuri mordió con más fuerza la mordaza que le llenaba la boca. La saliva escurría por su barbilla y el dolor se agudizaba.  
— _Vas a quedarte conmigo_ —la voz de su yo infantil pronunció.  
— _Si... seré tu ángel de la guarda_ —la voz de Víctor le llegó suave y ligera.  
Escuchó su risa infantil alejarse y la voz de Víctor atenuarse.  
El dolor disminuyendo gradualmente.  
— Muy bien... —pronunció la voz grave a la distancia—. El paciente no ha perdido el conocimiento y sus pupilas responden bien. Así que, administra otra descarga igual.  
El dolor se precipitó a través de la terminación nerviosa de Yuri. El leve remanso de paz solo había servido para hacerle aun más perceptivo al dolor con esta segunda descarga.  
— _Me gustan los gatos, creo que son los animales más increíbles de todos —_ pronunció con entusiasmo y sonrió.  
— ¡ _Oh! Eso tiene sentido —_ pronunció la suave voz de Víctor, le sonrió y Yuri deseo que apretara su mejilla.  
— ¿ _Por qué? —_ preguntó con curiosidad.  
— _Porque eres lindo como uno_ —le dice, y por un momento Yuri cierra los ojos e imagina a Víctor acariciando su cabello.  
El dolor se apaga y sus ojos se abren. La luz de neón le lastima la vista y siente un entumecimiento llenando su cuerpo.  
— Hola Yuri —pronuncia con suavidad el médico—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Yuri parpadea aturdido, la saliva aun escurre entre sus labios y la bata de hospital se pega a su cuerpo.  
— Sucio... —finalmente responde, sus ojos enfocan todo menos al médico.  
— ¡Oh! Pronto podrás darte una ducha —le dice y le ofrece una sonrisa.  
Entonces Yuri se congela y traga saliva.  
— ¿ _Te quedaras conmigo por siempre_? —las palabras flotan en el aire, la imagen nítida de la sonrisa de Víctor se dibuja en el espacio.

— _Siempre —_ murmura el tiempo y las lágrimas ruedan a través de sus mejillas.

— Rompiste tu promesa —murmura con la garganta seca. Los ojos azules de Víctor se desdibujan y solo queda el vacío estático.

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _El aliento se le atora en la garganta. El dolor le consume los huesos y el alma._

 _— ¿Por qué? —pregunta con la garganta constreñida. Las balas resuenan a su alrededor, pero... para Víctor, todo carece de importancia._

 _Una explosión resuena a unos metros y el impacto lo hace aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo cada vez menos cálido que yace encima de él. Un pitido le perfora los oídos y está seguro de que vomitara en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no sabe cuál es la causa y no quiere detenerse a pensar en ella._

 _— Idiota —pronuncia con voz suave su salvador, la sangre resbala con lentitud de sus labios, contrastando terriblemente con la blancura de su piel._

 _Víctor se atraganta con los sollozos que se mueren por dividirle la garganta, en su lugar se aferra con más fuerza al cuerpo cada vez más frío._

 _Quiere negar la evidente tragedia que se cierne sobre él. Quiere pretender que todo es un terrible sueño y que cuando menos se lo espere, va despertar en medio de las sabanas de seda con el cuerpo calido de Yura enredado con el suyo. Sin embargo, las cosas raramente son como deseamos y en su lugar percibe los temblores que aquejan el cuerpo de su salvador_.  
 _— Tengo frío —la voz suave apenas se escucha entre las explosiones y la lluvia de balas. La mano delgada y fría se posa en su mejilla y con incredulidad se da cuenta de que está llorando—. Tienes que irte._

 _Le dice, el tacto suave borra las lágrimas de sus mejillas y Víctor apenas puede negar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo? Él no puede siquiera pensar en irse, no cuando cada segundo robado a la muerte es más valioso que todos los tesoros del mundo._

 _— No puedo dejarte —finalmente se las arregla para decir, limpiando una mancha de sangre del rostro delicado y demasiado angelical como para estar en medio de la guerra—. No debiste venir aquí, Yura._

 _Finalmente se rompe y las lágrimas caen. Él se había marchado con la confianza y certeza de que algún día, Yuri le olvidaría; que algún día, cuando fuera mayor y con su propia familia, miraría atrás y él, Víctor, solo sería un sueño efímero que en sus bordes por momentos remitía a una pesadilla. Se había alejado con el corazón roto al saber que nunca podría darle a Yura lo que ingenuamente una vez había prometido, sin embargo, podía darle la libertad de su amor pero... ahora..._

 _— S-se… lo… terrible… que… eres… cumpliendo… promesas… —pronuncia con mucho esfuerzo Yuri, la sangre escurriendo a través de sus labios—. Así que... me... asegure... de que... lo hicieras. Te amo._

 _Finalmente pronunció y entonces su voz se apagó. El tiempo y el espacio pareció detenerse, y el silencio se precipito tan abrumador y aterrador como la granada de la que Yura lo había salvado._  
 _El cuerpo inerte quedó en los brazos de Víctor y el dolor perforo más agudo que las balas._

 _— ¡Yuri! —Gimió el nombre, pero no hubo respuesta alguna—. ¡Yuri!_

 _Gritó al cielo, al universo, pero, solo recibió el abrumador silencio en respuesta._

 _— ¡Voy a encontrarte, algún día volveremos a reunirnos y esta vez las cosas serán diferentes! —Exclamó, prometiendo y jurando, sellando su promesa con sangre. Cuando la última letra de su juramento salió de sus labios, su cuerpo cayó, una lluvia de balas le había perforado el corazón._

 **.**  
 **.**

Los tratamientos de Yuri se volvieron diarios y cada vez más prolongados.  
Le dejaban siempre con una sensación de hormigueo en el cuerpo que solo se detenía cuando rascaba hasta sangrar.  
Sin embargo, lo que más le abrumaba eran los espacios en blanco que comenzaban a poblar su mente.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —La exclamación horrorizada lo hicieron sobresaltar.  
La bata blanca que portaba el dueño de la voz, encendió las alarmas en su cabeza y retrocedió horrorizado. El hormigueo en su piel se hizo más insoportable y rascó con más fuerza.  
— N-no... Yo... —balbuceó Yura, la mirada frenética recorriendo alrededor de la habitación—... no recuerdo nada... lo juro... lo juro...  
Se rascó con más fuerza y finalmente la sangre brotó con una especie de alivio adormecedor.  
— Está bien, Yuri. Está bien —murmuró con voz suave Katsuki Yuuri. Acercándose con lentitud a _Yurio,_ como solía llamarlo cariñosamente en su mente—. Solo... voy a vendar tus manos ¿sí?  
 _Yurio_ parpadeó confundido y el corazón de Yuuri latió dolorosamente.  
Él no estaba de acuerdo con el nuevo tratamiento que se estaba aplicando a los internos, sin embargo, sus quejas y observaciones caían en oídos sordos, además, pese al intento de comunicarse con las familias de los pacientes, todos parecían querer mantenerse al margen de lo sucedido. _"Estamos seguros que los tratamientos son aptos"; "No tenemos nada que decir al respecto, todo está en sus capaces manos"._ Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado aquello. Las personas parecían deslindarse de sus parientes sin un atisbo de culpa, de hecho, muchos parecían avergonzados de contar con un pariente así.  
— Todo está bien ¿ves? —Dijo cuando terminó de vendar los brazos de _Yurio._ Sonriendo con cariño cuando Yuri palpó los vendajes con incredulidad.  
— G-gracias —murmuró bajito. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la gratitud e inocencia infantil, que Yuuri se sintió más apenado y culpable.  
Cuando finalmente dejó solo a _Yurio,_ se fue con la convicción de hacer algo para sacar al joven de ahí. Después de todo, antes de que iniciaran con los tratamientos de electro shock, _Yurio_ ciertamente no parecía y actuaba como una persona con desequilibrios mentales. Además, al tener raíces japonesas los fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales, no eran temas infrecuentes en su mitología, y a decir verdad, no eran infrecuentes en varias mitologías, pero, las personas tendían a horrorizarse de aquello que no entendían, así que, había un uno por ciento de probabilidades de que _Yurio_ realmente podía ver cosas que otros humanos no, y sin embargo, en lugar de recibir apoyo, lo habían enviado a una institución mental.  
Suspirando con cansancio se alejó. Esperando que la próxima vez que se reuniera con _Yurio_ fuese para liberarlo del lugar.  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _La próxima vez que Víctor abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el mismo lugar que había servido de campo de batalla, sin embargo, pese a que no era igual a como se veía la primera vez que lo había visto, tampoco se parecía en nada al campo de batalla que se había convertido._  
 _Sin embargo, lo que le hizo sentir aún más frenético fue la falta del cuerpo de Yura, lo único certero que sabía había estado con él, y sin embargo, su gatito no estaba._  
 _— ¡Yuri! —Gritó, pero, solo había silencio._  
 _Caminó entre las calles en ciernes y con ligera sorpresa miró a las personas tranquilamente caminando, la guerra solo parecía un efímero recuerdo._  
 _Por un momento, ese simple hecho lo emocionó, era gratificante ver que después de tanto horror y tragedia, finalmente la paz había retornado; sin embargo, las personas pasaban de él y cuando finalmente encontró a alguien que lo veía..._  
 _— ¡Oh, querido! —La mujer pronunció. Su voz era suave y lo miraba con cierta tristeza y tal vez lastima—. Estas muerto._

 _Le dijo y por un ínfimo instante, Víctor, pensó que todo se trataba de un mal chiste, sin embargo, en lo profundo de si sabía que era cierto. Después de todo, cuando se había despertado, había una certeza que le decía que las cosas no eran en nada a como lo eran antes, luego habían estado las personas que transitaban a través de las calles, tan ajenas a su presencia, y finalmente, el dolor casi imposible de pasar desapercibido que le atravesaba todos los días a la misma hora._

 _— Pero… ¿tú puedes verme? —Preguntó con incredulidad. La mujer sonrió maternalmente y suspiró_.  
 _— Es un don… y a veces una maldición —murmuró la mujer. El parque en el que se había detenido, por fortuna estaba vacío. No quería causarle problemas a la mujer._

 _Víctor carraspeó incómodo y perdido. La mujer le miró con detenimiento y cuando fue evidente para ella que él se encontraba tan abrumado como para preguntar algo, ella rompió el silencio._

 _— Estarás aquí hasta que encuentres el asunto que has dejado pendiente, una vez que lo resuelvas. Serás libre —pronunció. Víctor le miró sin tener idea a que se refería._  
 _— ¿Asunto pendiente? —Preguntó inseguro, la mujer asintió y Víctor sintió una abrumadora falta de consciencia. La verdad es que apenas podía recordar las circunstancias de su muerte, ¿cómo iba a recordar cuál era su asunto pendiente?— Y-yo… no recuerdo nada._

 _Murmuró con desesperación y la mujer asintió como si ya se esperase eso._

 _— A veces suele suceder eso. No te preocupes, recordaras. Sin embargo, muchas veces las cosas no suceden como desearíamos y la mayoría de las veces, hay un gran peso y dolor para resolverles —pronunció la mujer en voz baja, luego le sonrió—. Mientras tanto… disfruta de las vistas, las cosas después de todo están hechas para caer por su propio peso._

 _Con eso la mujer se fue. Dejándole con el abrumador silencio que se convertiría una constante por demasiado tiempo, aunque no podía estar seguro, no cuando las cosas a veces parecían cambiar demasiado rápidamente y otras, congelarse en momentos que parecían eternos._

 _Fue así que, mientras observaba al mundo avanzar, una mañana fría de invierno finalmente los resquicios de una memoria cobraron vida._

 _— Mami… ¿podemos beber chocolate caliente hoy? —La voz suave e infantil resonó en la calle, y Víctor, sintió que una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba. Sus ojos buscaron con avidez el lugar de donde provenía la voz y sus ojos captaron a un pequeño niño, las mejillas rojas por el frío y su cabello rubio cubierto por un gorrito de lana azul, pero lo que le abrumó por completo fueron sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como el jade y con destellos azules que le hacían resplandecer._

 _— Por supuesto Yuri —respondió la madre con una sonrisa suave._  
 _— Has oído Otabek —murmuró con una sonrisa infantil, sin notar la forma en la que la sonrisa de su madre se transformaba. Un niño un poco mayor que Yuri asintió y con sorpresa, horror y expectación (? Tal vez… Víctor observó al niño que, al igual que él, un fantasma era y aun así era visto por los ojos verdes de Yuri._  
 _Así fue como por un tiempo, Víctor lo siguió. La abrumadora emoción y felicidad cuando se dio cuenta que si, en efecto, Yuri podía ver a los seres como él, lo devastó completamente, sin embargo, también lo fueron los recuerdos que parecieron despertarse del letargo que por incontables lunas había querido desentrañar y ahora solo le provocaban anhelos, dolor y nostalgia. Eso casi hizo que, por un ínfimo instante, decidiera alejarse de Yura, pero, finalmente todo estuvo claro. Cuando finalmente el recuerdo de su muerte lo golpeó más certero y "real" de lo que había estado experimentando en esta nueva forma, finalmente las palabras de la mujer tuvieron sentido._  
 _Una promesa era lo que lo ataba, pero... también lo era un amor tan visceral que aun la muerte no había podido terminar._  
 _Así que esa mañana, con los primeros rayos del amanecer, ingresó a la recamara de un durmiente Yuri. Revoloteó a su alrededor, contando sus pestañas y comparando las similitudes y diferencias que esta nueva apariencia de su gatito tenía con el pasado. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, la alegría sin adulterar se disparó en su forma fantasmal, los ojos no habían cambiado. Eran los mismos ojos que había amado todos esos años atrás, el brillo de las motas azules que solo hacia lucir aún más el color verde jade, era tan precioso._  
 _— Hola —dijo, la emoción vibrando a través de la "materia" que lo formaba. El deseo casi infantil y tal vez egoísta de que el alma del Yuri que había amado despertará del letargo y lo reconociera._  
 _— H-hola —pronunció con timidez y Víctor sonrió pese a la ligera decepción de la falta de reconocimiento en esos ojos que amaba._  
 _— Me llamo Víctor y desde hoy, seré tu ángel guardián —pronunció con convicción. Los ojos azules chispeantes y una dulzura difícil de contener por el niño que inconscientemente lo miraba como si fuese aquello por lo que incontables lunas había esperado, alimentando sin ser consciente la esperanza del reconocimiento._  
 _— ¡Oh! —Exclamó, sus ojos verdes brillantes observándole con curiosidad y alegría sin adulterar—. Yo soy Yuri Plisetsky y esperó que te quedéis conmigo por siempre._  
 _Por un segundo todo parecía haberse detenido mientras los ojos verdes se anclaban a los azules. El tiempo un efímero espectador de dos almas que finalmente se habían encontrado y por un instante si Víctor pudiese llorar lo habría hecho, en su lugar, pronunció:_  
 _— Por supuesto —dijo y con la sonrisa un poco melancólica, agregó—: te lo prometo._  
 _Entonces el tiempo retomó su curso y por un instante todo parecía haber caído en su lugar. Pero... las cosas tampoco estaban hechas para durar, él mundo había cambiado pero no lo suficiente._

 **.**

 **.**

Las memorias se volvían manchas blancas y el dolor se volvía un hormigueo sempiterno en sus terminaciones nerviosas, en su piel y en sus huesos.  
— La respuesta de sus pupilas ha disminuido ligeramente —una voz rompió el abrumador silencio.  
— Creo que deberíamos darle un período de descanso —murmuró alguien más, el tono inseguro.  
— No...  
— Pero el paciente... —intentó por segunda vez uno de los médicos. El pulso del paciente estaba disminuyendo y se temía que la situación empeorase.  
— Estamos a punto de concluir el tratamiento. Es fundamental seguir adelante. Así que, una vez más —cortó el médico a cargo las protestas con un tono tajante.  
— Muy bien doctor.  
La luz se precipitó a través de las pupilas de Yuri y el dolor se difuminó.  
— _Te amo..._  
Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y se obligó a abrir los ojos.  
La habitación donde llevaban a cabo sus tratamientos se había desvanecido y en su lugar se encontraba en una habitación amueblada finamente y con una chimenea que hacía del ambiente algo agradable, pero, a lo que sus ojos se anclaron fue a la figura de Víctor frente a él.

Sus ojos le miraban de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía además un traje negro y una copa de vino en la mano izquierda. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y sabía que estaba ruborizado.

 _— Eres tan tonto —_ pronunció Yuri, sin embargo, la acción estaba lejos de su control, sus labios se movían sin su voluntad—. _Soltando un montón de palabras vanas._

 _— ¿Lo son?_ —pronunció Víctor con una sonrisa exasperante. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza—. _Sé que tiendo a decir o hacer cosas que luego no significaran nada, pero… lo que siento por ti, es tan real como el sol que alumbra cada mañana._

 _— Eres tan jodidamente cursi —_ pronunció, la voz cargada de emociones que no sabía cómo expresar. El revoloteo en su estómago y el latido cada vez más aforado—. _Si esto es una clase de juego yo…_

Las palabras se cortaron por los cálidos labios de Víctor sobre los suyos; y Yura y solo sabía que el mundo podría terminar o él podría morir y no importaría porque Vitya estaba a su lado, solo que… él realmente no estaba.

— "Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?" —las palabras afloraron en su cabeza y el dolor volvió a precipitarse por sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Dolía como el infierno y simplemente quería que todo se apagara, quería regresar a esa ilusión que por un ínfimo instante su cabeza le había brindado.

— _Seréis aquello que me guíe en la oscuridad —la voz suave y cadenciosa de Víctor se escuchó en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja._

 _Podía sentir sus brazos rodeándole y la calidez del cuerpo contra el suyo. Su corazón latiendo tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento escaparía de los confines de su pecho. Se giró a mirar a Víctor, sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de las velas. Su aliento cálido chocó contra sus labios y todo quedó claro._

 _— Te amo —su voz fue suave y sus pupilas se ampliaron mientras un miedo irracional le envolvía. Sus ojos evitaron los de Víctor, negándose a ver la respuesta que su confesión provocaría._

 _— Mírame… —pidió Víctor, la suavidad en su tono le hicieron finalmente mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa bobalicona se había formado en sus labios—. Yo también te amo, pero… eso ya lo sabes._

 _Y lo hacía, pero, hasta ahora, las palabras no habían tenido un peso real sobre Yuri. No cuando Víctor era tan encantador con un montón de personas. Sin embargo, por primera vez estaba dispuesto a creer._

 _Con esa resolución tomada, Yura, se rindió al cariño de Víctor y entonces, todo se apagó._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Víctor había escuchado a los padres de Yura; la preocupación y la impotencia al ver que su hijo no era "normal"._

 _— Tiene diez años —pronunció su padre, la mirada posada en la ventana incapaz de ver el rostro afligido de su esposa._

 _— Pero… ¿Cómo podríamos enviarlo a "ese" lugar? —Cuestiono ella. La voz le temblaba y las lágrimas no tardarían mucho en salir—. Podemos intentar ver a otro médico. Tal vez esta vez puedan arreglarlo._

 _Pronunció la madre con cierta desesperación, sin embargo, eso no evito que Víctor se sintiera furioso. ¿Arreglarlo? ¿Acaso Yura era un objeto? Además, ¿cómo podían siquiera pensar en enviar a Yura aun lugar como aquel?_

 _Yura, el niño más dulce que Víctor sabía jamás había visto._

 _— Lo siento Irina —pronunció el hombre, finalmente se reunió con la mirada de su esposa—. Pero, creo que es tiempo de tomar medidas más drásticas._

 _— Pero… es un niño —las lágrimas finalmente abandonaron sus ojos—. Es mi pequeño niño._

 _— Lo sé —murmuró estrechando a su esposa. Sin embargo, la decisión había sido tomada._

 _Y así, no hubo más insistencia de la mujer, se abrazó con fuerza a su esposo y el silencio se volvió ensordecedor. Víctor revoloteó alrededor de ellos, intentando y fracasando, en llamar su atención._

 _Miró impotente y sin atreverse a decirle a nada a Yura, porque aún no se rendía, debía de haber una manera en que los padres de su gatito se percataran de él y de que Yura jamás les había mentido en cuanto a sus dones, sin embargo, cada intento era infructuoso y se encontró sintiendo algo muy similar al cansancio humano._

 _— Estáis tan raro —pronunció Yura, sus ojos verdes le miraban con cierta curiosidad y temor, como si pudiese percibir que algo no iba del todo bien—. ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Su voz tembló ligeramente y la furia se incendió con renovada fuerza en el interior de Víctor, frustrado consigo mismo ante la imposibilidad de realizar algo que ayudara a la situación de Yura._

 _Revoloteó alrededor de la habitación, la furia recorriéndole como una especie de carga eléctrica._

 _— Víctor… —llamó Yuri, pero el fantasma le ignoro. El nerviosismo y un mal presentimiento se apodero de Yuri. Comenzó a morderse las uñas, un mal hábito que su madre había intentado quitarle, pero hasta ahora no había ido bien._

 _Víctor revoloteó con mayor fuerza y el pánico inundo a Yuri, el fantasma había comenzado a resplandecer de un inusual tono rojizo y cuando lo hacía parecía que por instantes desaparecía._

 _— Detente —pidió en algo muy similar a un chillido aterrorizado y finalmente Víctor le escuchó. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del niño como una cascada._

 _Los ojos de Yuri estaban amplios y Víctor se sintió culpable, lo que menos quería era asustar a su gatito, sin embargo, se sentía impotente y con la energía cada vez más menguante._

 _— No… no llores —pidió, sus manos se levantaron con la intención de acunar su rostro, pero solo lograron atravesar la mejilla de Yura. Ni siquiera eso podía hacer, ofrecerle consuelo._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que intentara una vez más ofrecer palabras de aliento, la puerta de la habitación de  
Yuri se abrió estrepitosamente. El pánico se disparó en su interior al ver el par de enfermeros que acompañaban a los padres de su gatito. Creía haber tenido más tiempo, pero…_

 _— ¿Mamá? —Yuri preguntó con la voz entrecortada, observando con temor a los dos hombres que detrás de sus padres lo observaban—. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Yuri tembló y Víctor se precipito hacia delante, como si pudiese cubrirlo.  
— Algún día vas agradecer lo que estamos haciendo hoy por ti —pronunció su padre sin mirarlo a los ojos. Yuri le miró sin entender, observando todo como una retrospección a un suceso extraño y ajeno.  
Miró a los padres de Yura abrirles pasó a los hombres con uniforme de enfermero; a su madre ocultar sus lágrimas en el pecho de su padre y luego Yuri gritaba._

 _Víctor intentó con toda la energía que lo formaba hacer una barrera, fue entonces cuando un haz de luz brillante se precipitó sobre su persona y todo se oscureció._

 _¿Era así como se sentía la muerte? ¿Su misión por resolver era salvar a Yura? Él no tenía idea y no se sentía contentó del todo, no cuando no sabía si había podido cambiar las cosas para Yuri. Sin embargo, ya no importaba porque finalmente él se había ido._

 **.**

 **.**

La bilis subió a través de la garganta de Yuuri, la culpa se instaló como un grillete que le costaría mucho deshacer.

El pequeño artículo en el periódico sobre el psiquiátrico, la única evidencia de lo que se había llevado acabo ahí.

Recordó el momento exacto en que había ingresado en el ala del hospital que era utilizada para el tratamiento de los pacientes por electroshock, había estado recabando información para poder suspender el tratamiento a través de esa vía, sobre todo cuando los rumores del médico a cargo del tratamiento comenzaron a volverse cada vez más oscuros. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó en la habitación, había cierto caos, por decirlo de alguna manera, los enfermeros revoloteaban alrededor de la silla, el médico a cargo gritaba algunas órdenes y sobre la cama, el rostro aún más pálido de Yuri se percibía.

Los papeles sobre sus manos resbalaron y corrió para ser de alguna ayuda, sin embargo, era tarde, a las dieciséis horas con cuarenta y nueve minutos, Yuri había muerto a la edad de dieciséis años.

El médico les había prohibido hablar sobre la situación, después de todo ¿qué importaba la perdida de uno de esos pacientes que prácticamente habían sido abandonados? A nadie le importaría, sin embargo, a él le importaba, así que, en contra de sus instrucciones y pese al riesgo que llevaba, él expuso los casos y la negligencia médica. Pero, aun así, la perdida de una vida solo había ameritado un pequeño artículo en un periódico.

Miró los lirios blancos en sus manos y arrojó el periódico en el cesto de basura. Caminó a paso calmo y finalmente se detuvo frente a la sencilla lapida.

— Espero que donde sea que te encuentres ahora seas feliz —pronunció con suavidad. Depositó los lirios sobre la lápida y elevó una oración en el nombre de Yura. Sus cabellos se agitaron con el viento y por primera vez después de días del incidente Katsuki, se sintió tranquilo.

Yura posiblemente ahora estaba en un mejor lugar y él había descubierto finalmente quien era y que era lo que quería conseguir.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yuri miró las flores de cerezo caer. Sentía el dolor filtrarse a través de cada poro. Se limpió las lágrimas con furia. No sabía porque aun lloraba por Víctor, él no se lo merecía. Además, no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir, después del anillo y su "broma" inofensiva sobre su matrimonio, tenía que haberse dado cuenta que esta vez era diferente. Que solo tal vez, esta vez Víctor realmente quería a ese cerdo idiota, un tonto depresivo que ni siquiera podía odiar pese a la situación._

 _Tal vez en lugar de lloriquear debería coger sus cosas e irse. Estaba cansado de ser el único que intentaba sobre llevar esa situación. Estaba harto de las promesas vacías de Víctor. Estaba cansado de fingir que no le importaba verle tonteando con Yuuri. Simplemente ya tenía suficiente de todo eso._

 _Miró por última vez el paisaje, los árboles de cerezo se agitaban ligeramente desprendiendo las flores de los árboles; una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. Él había querido mostrarle a Víctor ese lugar, lo había encontrado la primera vez que había ido en busca de Víctor a Japón, sin embargo, esa primera vez le fue imposible debido a la competición en la que se había sumergido con el Katsudon; la segunda, había sido durante el invierno y no habían querido salir más allá del pequeño festival que se hacía en el pequeño templo; la tercera ni siquiera merecía la pena mencionarlo y esta vez, Víctor había estado muy ocupado tonteando con Yuuri para incluso darse cuenta que salía._

 _— ¡Oh! ¡Este lugar es tan increíble! —pronunció Víctor sobresaltándole. Se giró a mirarle, sus ojos azules brillaban y miraba el paisaje con evidente deleite._

 _Makkachin soltó un ladrido y corrió a su lado. Yuri no tenía idea de cómo es que Víctor le había encontrado. Sin embargo, pese a la alegría y esperanza que se había despertado en su interior al verlo, se obligó a apartar el sentimiento._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, girándose para evitar mirarlo. Su corazón tendía a querer salirse de su pecho cuando miraba a Víctor y se negaba a caer de nuevo—. ¿Dónde está el Katsudon?_

 _Víctor hizo una mueca ante su tono pero Yuri no pudo notarlo. Víctor suspiró._

 _— Se ha quedado a ayudar a su madre con la preparación de la cena —pronunció acercándose. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso,_ Yurio _, solo había asentido a su respuesta, no había ningún comentario mordaz o algo además de ese asentimiento, además evitaba mirarlo—. ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Finalmente preguntó cuándo el silencio se volvió demasiado espeso y abrumador._

 _— No —la respuesta de Yura fue más un suspiro y una alarma se encendió en la mente de Víctor—. No sucede nada._

 _La voz tembló un poco y cuando finalmente Víctor logró que lo mirase, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. El verde de sus ojos resplandecía a la luz del crepúsculo y su cabello rubio brillaba como un halo, una sonrisa estaba posada sobre sus labios y si Víctor no supiese que se trataba de Yura, habría pensado que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar un ángel o un hada. Las flores de cerezo llovían a su alrededor y Víctor estaba seguro que era la vista más hermosa que había percibido nunca._

 _Yuri cogió tentativamente su mano, como si temiese que Víctor despreciara su contacto, y cuando percibió que Víctor lo correspondía, entrelazó sus dedos y se giró a ver de nuevo el paisaje. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Víctor y un recuerdo se disparó...—_

 _Hacía frío, no es que fuera raro teniendo en cuenta el clima agreste que a veces asolaban Rusia. Frotó sus manos y maldijo en voz baja, había olvidado sus guantes. Justo cuando estaba decidido a aumentar el ritmo en sus pasos sus ojos observaron una figura familiar meciéndose en uno de los columpios del solitario parque por el que pasaba. Enfocó la mirada y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Era Yuri quien se columpiaba. Se acercó sin pensar._

 _— ¡Yuri! —Exclamó con su habitual entusiasmo. Yuri se sobresaltó y se giró a mirarle. Frunció el ceño cuando el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas quedó al descubierto. Yuri giró el rostro y se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta las lágrimas._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí viejo? —Preguntó, su voz carecía de su habitual tono._

 _— Mi departamento está cerca de aquí —pronunció ignorando deliberadamente el estado emocional de Yuri, y supo que Yuri estaba agradecido cuando su postura se relajó—. ¿Y tú?_

 _Yuri solo se encogió de hombros._

 _— Es tranquilo aquí —murmuró finalmente, sus ojos miraban la manera en que los árboles eran mecidos por el viento._

 _— Lo es —pronunció con cierta incomodidad, era raro ver a Yuri de esa manera. Además, había comenzado a hacer más frío. Frotó sus manos ante el entumecimiento y Yuri le volteó a ver con curiosidad._

 _— Debiste ponerte guantes —le espetó y antes de que pudiese agregar algo, cogió sus manos y comenzó a frotarlas con las suyas._

 _— Tu tampoco llevas guantes —dijo cuando finalmente la sorpresa de las acciones de Yuri había pasado. Yuri se encogió de hombros._

 _— No me importa un poco de frío —murmuró sin verle a los ojos, su mirada perdida en el movimiento de sus manos._

 _Víctor soltó un suspiro cuando el entumecimiento en sus manos disminuyo. Cerró los ojos por un instante disfrutando de las acciones de Yura, hasta que el movimiento se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró al adolescente._

 _Su mirada no había dejado de enfocar sus manos, las miraba con una especie de análisis científico y acertijo, Víctor se sentía nervioso ante tal escrutinio._

 _Finalmente Yuri levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían y desde esa cercanía Víctor podía percibir las motas azules que adornaban el rededor del iris, dándole un toque completamente único. Se removió nerviosamente y su respiración pareció detenerse. Había una especie de anhelo cada que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Yuri, era difícil de explicar la sensación que le producía y que a veces hiciera que se aterrara de la emoción trepidante que parecía querer consumirlo cuando estaba cerca del menor._

 _— Creo que…_

 _— ¿Por qué las personas se enamoran? —Inquirió Yuri impidiendo que hablara. Sus ojos verdes refulgían entre la incomprensión y el dolor—. ¿Qué es el amor, Víctor?_

 _Su voz tembló, y una lágrima se precipitó a través de su mejilla. Agachó la mirada avergonzado y finalmente soltó las manos de Víctor._

 _Nunca había entendido porque las personas se rendían a ese sentimiento, no lo entendía y no quería comprenderlo, no cuando el amor más sincero que había sentido era de su abuelo, y aun así este era condicionado por los lazos sanguíneos que compartían. Y sin embargo, había una emoción que le ahogaba y le apretujaba el pecho. Sin embargo, hoy se encontraba aún más emocional que de costumbre._

 _Víctor boqueó como pez fuera del agua y por un ínfimo instante Yura quiso reír, sin embargo, estaba demasiado abrumado para hacerlo._

 _— No importa —pronunció antes de que Víctor hablara—. No importa._

 _Observó a Víctor hacer un mohín y sin pensar en lo que aquello podía traer, tiró a Víctor de su gabardina y estampó sus labios en contra de los suyos. Sus labios estaban fríos y también lo estaba su nariz._

 _Permanecieron así por solo un par de segundos, labios contra labios. Yuri cerró los ojos y un revoloteó se instaló sobre su estómago. Entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error._

 _— Deberías apresurarte a llegar a tu casa o tus manos se congelaran nuevamente —pronunció finalmente, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos y alejándose._

 _Víctor le miraba sin parpadear y sin estar seguro de que era lo que había sucedido y con esa imagen Yuri se alejó._

 _—... Esa había sido la primera vez que le había besado y luego… luego todo había parecido un sueño. Víctor lo había besado por segunda vez dos días después y las explicaciones nunca se habían dado mientras el proceso parecía repetirse sin fin. Todo había parecido un juego contra el tiempo y ahora finalmente lo había alcanzado._

 _— Víctor… —murmuró Yura, la voz suave—. ¿Por qué las personas se enamoran? ¿Qué es el amor?_

 _Víctor tensó su postura y Yura se incorporó. Miró una última vez el paisaje. Y sus ojos verdes finalmente volvieron a encontrase con los de Víctor. Suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo. Las flores de cerezo llovían sobre ellos._

 _— Yo aún no estoy seguro del porque lo hacen, o de lo que significa del todo —pronunció, y cerró los ojos apretando el agarré en la mano de Víctor; disfrutando de la suave caricia de los pétalos de las flores sobre su rostro._

 _— Aun eres joven —murmuró Víctor con la garganta extrañamente seca._

 _Yuri sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron._

 _— Sí —concordó, la voz parecía ser arrastrada por el viento y Víctor apretó el agarre—. Pero yo aun así… —sus ojos volvieron a buscar los de Víctor. El verde de sus ojos resplandeció con más fuerza que antes—. Te amo._

 _Víctor parpadeó aturdido y el agarre en sus manos se aflojó, Yuri sonrió con cierta melancolía y entendimiento ante el gesto._

 _Y el miedo se encrespó en el estómago de Víctor._

 _— Yo…_

 _— No —negó Yura, sus ojos volvían a ver a la distancia—. No tienes que sentirte obligado a corresponderlos. Porque si algo me ha quedado claro es que… a veces es necesario renunciar._

 _— ¿Renunciar? —Preguntó con la garganta completamente seca._

 _Yuri volvió a mirarlo pero no recibió respuesta._

 _— Me alegra haber compartido contigo esta vista —pronunció en su lugar y sonrió justo antes de sellar sus labios. Y como cada vez que sus labios se unían, un calor agradable se encrespó desde el centro de su pecho y se extendió a través de todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, antes de que Víctor pudiese adentrase más, el beso terminó—. Esperó que seas feliz Vitya._

 _Yuri retrocedió y aunque las lágrimas estaban por descender a través de sus mejillas se negó a dejarlas caer._

 _Era momento de seguir. Se giró listo para partir, sin embargo, las manos de Víctor detuvieron su avance. Se giró sorprendido._

 _— Tonto —pronunció y lo acercó a él—. Yo también te amo._

 _— Pero…_

 _Víctor volvió a besarlo, porque no importaban los malentendidos y el montón de obstáculos que tendrían que pasar, ambos se amaban y eso era todo lo que importaba._

 _Y así, en medio de una lluvia de flores de cerezo, dos almas finalmente se habían encontrado._

 ** _Fin_**


	4. Chapter 4: Connected by love Cap1

_Hello sweeties, ya volví de mi laaargaaa ausencia. En fin, hoy os traigo algo que se suponía sería un one-shot pero terminó en dos capítulos, sin embargo lo agrego aquí, porque originalmente era para esta historia. Es una especie de omegaverse._

 ** _Summary_** _:_ _En el que Yurio nunca siguió a Victor a Japón, y su relación con Victor era más de lo que parece._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Connected by love**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Víctor había tomado el primer vuelo a Japón que había visto disponible después de ver la presentación del chico japonés.

Para cualquiera que preguntase diría que había visto potencial en él, aunando que desde hace un tiempo quería intentar algo diferente. Necesitaba encontrarse así mismo de nuevo y había visto la oportunidad de todo eso, entrenando al chico.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Él había huido asustado de la parte de sí mismo que despertaba cada que Yuri, su joven y adorable compatriota ruso, despertaba en él, sobre todo después de esa noche.

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas habían sido divertidas, el alcohol había fluido con libertad y de pronto la seriedad de la reunión se vino abajo.

Se encontraba bailando con Chris y Yuri, y el competidor japonés que parecía tan tímido de pronto se acercó a ellos y retó a Yuri a una competición de baile. Yuri se resistió las primeras tres peticiones, sin embargo, a la cuarta le gritó al nipón qué si quería hacer el ridículo perdiendo, por él estaba bien.

Víctor había reído, porque había visto qué pese a su aparente reticencia de Yuri, realmente se divertía con la situación; sus mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo en sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos eran inconfundiblemente su marca de felicidad.

Suspiró, Yuri era un niño un poco solitario, al igual que él durante su periodo como competidor junior, nadie se acercaba a él. Nadie quería ser amigo de su obvia competencia que además es mucho mejor que ellos, un prodigio. Además, estaba la personalidad espinosa de Yuri. Yuri tendía a tener una lengua afilada y demasiado directa así que eso le aseguraba aún menos amigos.

La noche finalmente dio su fin cuando Chris y Yuuri (se rio de la cara de Yuri cuando Mila hizo un chiste sobre lo similar de sus nombres), terminaron su concurso de pole dance, en el que en un momento de la noche se habían sumergido.

Para ese entonces Yuri había sido enviado a dormir por Yakov, porque la fiesta había dejado de ser apta para niños y Yakov se tomaba muy enserio su papel de entrenador.

Así que fue una especie de sorpresa abrir la puerta de su habitación y ver a Yuri mirando a través de la ventana.

—Gatito, deberías estar durmiendo —dijo, su voz con un ligero arrastre debido al alcohol.

Yuri se sobresaltó y giró a mirarlo. La luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana dándole a su cabello un tono plateado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y una lágrima descendió a través de su mejilla. El estupor borracho se desvaneció, estaba desconcertado y ligeramente preocupado porque durante la fiesta de cierre él había estado bien y feliz—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Se acercó a la figura de Yuri, había una fragilidad que no le iba para nada. Se mordió el labio y cuando Víctor lo rodeó con sus brazos, él se dejó hacer.

Su rostro se ocultó en su pecho y Yuri lloró por lo que parecieron horas, cuando el llanto cesó, se negó a mirarlo.

—Ella se casó hoy —murmuró con la voz ronca—. La razón por la que no pudo venir a mi competencia es porque ella se casó.

Rio en algo que sonó mucho a un sollozo ahogado, y cuando finalmente se encontró con su mirada azul, las lágrimas aún fluían como ríos a través de sus mejillas. Victor no preguntó a quien se refería, lo había visto ver con avidez a las gradas durante la duración de la competencia. _«Es mi última participación en la liga junior, y el abuelo dijo que ya que él no puede venir ella lo haría»_ , Yuri le había dicho cuando lo había visto ver las gradas por novena vez sin necesidad de que preguntara. A veces parecían tener ese tipo de conexión y entendimiento. Sin embargo, ella no había aparecido ni siquiera había enviado un mensaje de felicitación cuando Yuri se posicionó como el indiscutible ganador de la liga junior.

—Y ni siquiera me avisó. —Su voz tenía un borde histérico—. Lo que no es sorprendente, pero uno esperaría que por ser su hijo intentaría, aunque sea un poco, incluirme en su vida...

Víctor lo estrechó con más fuerza. Él sabía que la relación de Yuri con sus padres era complicada, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto tan... roto.

—...pero nunca soy lo suficientemente bueno. No importa cuántas medallas lleve a casa, cuántos reconocimientos. Así que, ¿qué caso tiene? —Continuo, sin ver la manera en que Víctor se tensaba ante sus palabras.

— No digas eso —dijo Victor. Estaba furioso con la madre de Yuri. No entendía como una mujer podía pasar desapercibido el esfuerzo que hacía su hijo por llamar su atención, por complacerla. Porque simplemente el padre no existía, su madre le había dicho el nombre de su padre, sin embargo, Yuri jamás había pronunciado su nombre, no después de esa primera semana intentando saber todo lo que podía sobre él a través de internet, luego, simplemente todo había cesado.

Yuri lo miró con resignación.

—Estoy tan cansado —dijo. Las lágrimas se habían detenido pero sus marcas quedaban en sus mejillas—. Estoy tan cansado de sentirme así de vacío.

Miró fijamente a Víctor, sus ojos verdes lo miraban con mucha atención sin parpadear. Yuri parecía estar diseccionado cada parte de él. Finalmente cerró los ojos y pareció recargar aún más de su peso en él.

—¿Podrías besarme, por favor? —Finalmente le preguntó en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Víctor pudiera fingir que no lo había oído. Sin embargo, era obvio que lo había hecho por la manera en que se había tensado. Yuri abrió los ojos evitando cuidadosamente su mirada. Rio de nuevo, el mismo tono vacío y roto. Se alejó del agarre de Víctor, secándose el rastro de sus lágrimas negándose a mirarlo—. Olvida lo que dije, solo me hace falta dormir, anciano.

Se giró listo para irse. Victor sabía que dejar que se marchará era lo mejor, pero, Yuri se había abierto a él de una manera que nunca creyó posible y simplemente no podía dejarlo ir con el corazón roto.

Lo cogió de la muñeca izquierda, y se tragó la exclamación de sorpresa que dejó escapar cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un ligero sabor salado, Victor asumía que era el fantasma que sus lágrimas habían dejado sobre ellos. Lo besó lentamente, una caricia de labios suave, un reconocimiento entre sus bocas. Yuri se entregó de la misma forma en que se entregaba a sus competiciones. Finalmente fue Yuri quien dio el siguiente paso, con lentitud y casi timidez, deslizó su rosada lengua a través del labio inferior de Víctor, luego mordió ligeramente su labio y simplemente Victor lo perdió. Abrió los labios y finalmente cerró los ojos —en un principio se había negado a hacerlo, no queriendo olvidar que besaba a un "niño"—, entregándose así al momento, dejando por un momento que Yuri dominará el ritmo y luego tomando el control sin muchas objeciones.

Yuri sabía a tarta de manzana y olía a vainilla.

Yuri y él cayeron sobre la cama y Víctor se obligó a separarse.

—Debemos parar —pronunció con la voz ronca. Yuri abrió los ojos aún aferrado a la parte frontal de su camisa. Su cabello rubio se extendía a través de la almohada, tenía las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y los labios rojos e hinchados. Él era hermoso de una manera casi etérea que Víctor sabía que si no se detenían ahora no podría hacerlo después.

Yuri negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia arriba por otro beso. Víctor gimió impotente mientras se inclinaba y cedía incapaz de negarle —negarse— algo.

Cuando Yuri agitó sus caderas y su deseo fue aún más evidente, Víctor sabía que había pasado el punto de no retorno, pero en ese momento, con los restos de alcohol aun recorriendo a través de sus venas y el deseo nublado su cabeza, no encontró en él suficientes negativas para retroceder.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando el día llegó Víctor se encontró solo y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Al principio los recuerdos de la noche parecían una especie de sueño psicodélico. Un sueño inducido por el alcohol que había sacado a la superficie su más oscuro y secreto deseo.

Porque Víctor no era ajeno a los deseos que despertaba Yuri en él. No era ajeno a los sueños calientes que lo dejaban con un problema en los pantalones después de una reunión particularmente larga con Yuri. Eso había sido casi un común en el par de meses anteriores. Todo había empezado un mes después de su cumpleaños número quince del joven ruso. Había algo nuevo, tal vez había sido la manera en que ambos se habían acercado porque finalmente Yuri recibiría un programa hecho por Víctor después de esperar tanto. Y había estado intentando convencerlo para que le revelará por adelantado de que iba a ir el programa. O por la manera en que le sonreía cuando Víctor se detenía un momento en su propio entrenamiento para ver la manera en el que evolucionaba el de él. Víctor no sabía exactamente que había desencadenado esos sentimientos, pero si sabía que no eran correctos así que, los suprimía porque nunca serían posible. Había un montón de puntos que estarían en contra de ese tipo de relación y lo más importante Yuri jamás lo miraría de esa manera.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente los recuerdos se abrieron a raudales tan claramente, una punzada de decepción se desató. Sabía objetivamente que había sido lo mejor que Yuri se fuera a su propia habitación porque si alguien venía a buscarlo o a él, no tendrían manera de explicar porque el joven ruso estaría en su habitación a una hora tan temprana. Además, de que no tendría la menor idea de cómo abordar la situación.

Así que sonrió y fingió despreocupación. Además, Yuri nunca mencionó lo que habían hecho a lo largo de los días, sin embargo, solo había tanto que Víctor podía fingir y soportar; cada sonrisa y palabra intercambiada entre ellos, solo estimulaba la memoria de ese día. Así que, esa tarde que miró la imitación de su programa del chico japonés, tomó una decisión; necesitaba espacio, aclarar sus ideas y alejarse de la tentación que cada día se le hacía más imposible que era Yuri.

Entonces cogió sus maletas y abordó el primer avión a Japón disponible, llamando en último momento a Yakov porque de otra manera muy probablemente habría encontrado la manera de detenerlo o lo que es peor, Yuri habría aparecido y entonces si toda su resolución se vendría abajo, y cuando dice todo, lo habría hecho todo, incluso su decisión de mantenerse alejado y fingir que esa noche no había pasado.

Entonces sí, se encontró en Japón. Respiró hondo y rechazo metódicamente cada una de las llamadas de Yuri sabiendo que oírlo haría que su resolución se quebrará. A veces, soñaba que Yuri se aparecía en Japón, con su adorable ceño fruncido gritándole por no cumplir con su promesa y hacerle un programa para su debut como senior. Sin embargo, eso no pasó, intentó enseñar a ese otro Yuuri que tenía una personalidad totalmente diferente a su Gatito. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intentos Yuuri no parecía encontrar en él aquello que lo haría el gran patinador que podría ser. En esas ocasiones que se sentía más vulnerable por no ser tan buen entrenador, se imaginaba a Yuri gritándole por ser un idiota. Pensaba en cómo sería tenerlo ahí, posiblemente habría retado a Yuuri a una competencia de patinaje para demostrarle porque debía entrenarlo a él y no al japonés. Entonces, él le enseñaría el programa que había pensado para él, y le frunciría el ceño porque Ágape no va para nada para él. Pero un nuevo día se habría paso y solo eran él y ese otro Yuuri que lo intentaba, porque realmente lo hacía, pero simplemente no era suficiente.

Las primeras competiciones pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Yuuri se exasperaba porque sentía que estaba haciendo perder su tiempo a Víctor y entonces se sentía culpable e intentaba animarlo.

Finalmente llegó la copa Rostelecom, y él corazón de Víctor se aceleró, después de meses sin saber de Yuri —porque sus intentos del joven ruso de comunicarse con él se habían detenido después del primer mes y Víctor se había negado caer en tentaciones revisando su progreso durante las competiciones—, finalmente lo vería porque a pesar de la falta de aparición de Yuri incluso en sus redes sociales, sabía que no había manera de que Yuri no estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico él no estaba ahí, se acercó a Yakov quien lo miraba con una expresión más dura de la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, pero sabía que muy probablemente seguía molesto por su abrupta partida. Así que pese a su hostil mirada le sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Yuri? —Cuestionó cuando no lo vio por ningún lado, estaba Mila y Georgi pero ni un rastro del joven ruso. La expresión de Yakov se volvió más oscura si eso era posible y le gruñó.

—Dejo el patinaje.

Después de eso se alejó de Víctor como si el ruso lo hubiera ofendido. Víctor se quedó en estado de shock porque eso simplemente era imposible. Yuri amaba el patinaje y simplemente era imposible imaginarse una situación en la que él lo dejará voluntariamente.

Por un momento el deseo de buscarlo y preguntarle lo embargo, sin embargo, él tenía un compromiso y simplemente no era adecuado dejar a Yuuri sólo. Además, podía esperar al día libre. Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando le llamaron desde Japón, su querida mascota y amigo se había puesto mal, y Makkachin era una parte de su familia que no se permitiría perder. Así que recurriendo a Yakov que aceptó cubrirlo a regañadientes, fue a Japón, cuando su mascota se restableció regresó solo para presenciar lo último de las competiciones y su oportunidad de ver a Yuri se esfumó.

Finalmente, llegaron las competiciones finales, dónde Yuuri le regaló un anillo, era sencillo pero muy significativo porque venía de su primer estudiante y pese a que Yuuri había decidido retirarse después de la competencia, le había dicho que Víctor había sido un muy buen entrenador que le había ayudado mucho, y pese a que Víctor intentó convencerlo de que lo intentará un año más, Yuuri había dicho que pese al tercer lugar que había obtenido estaba satisfecho y era momento de volver a casa.

Víctor había estado finalmente de acuerdo, sin embargo, él aún no estaba listo para volver, en su lugar, aceptó el ofrecimiento del equipo estadounidense para unirse como entrenador en sus filas. Y pese a que aún deseaba ver a Yuri, el joven ruso nunca había contestado los mensajes y llamadas que le había enviado mientras estaba en Rusia.

 **.**

 **.**

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron, las hojas cambiaron, salió con algunas personas, pero nunca hubo nada serio, había una noche plasmada en su cerebro e inconscientemente comparaba todos sus encuentros con ella. Tendía a ser muy discreto, sobre todo, después del revuelo que algunos fans de Katsuki Yuuri habían hecho cuando habían visto los anillos a juego durante la final de aquel Grand Prix que se le antojaba tan lejano, porque pese a que en cierto momento había bromeando acerca de alianzas de matrimonio, el chiste había dejado de ser gracioso cuando un montón de titulares amarillistas y fuera de lugar salieron sobre ellos dos.

Por otra parte, Yuri nunca regresó a las competiciones en patinaje y él no tenía la valentía necesaria para buscarlo personalmente cuando se encontraba en Rusia por las competiciones, además, después de la segunda vez que le preguntó a Yakov, sabía que él tema no era del agrado de su exentrenador. Víctor a veces pensaba que Yakov sabía sobre lo que había pasado esa noche y otras simplemente lo atribuía a la decepción de haber perdido a un alumno brillante.

 **.**

 **.**

Entonces el tiempo pasó, esos meses se convirtieron en años y cuando finalmente el anhelo de su hogar se hizo insoportable —porque pese a que había hecho buenos amigos en Estados Unidos, estaba lejos de llamarlo hogar—, regresó a Rusia.

Habían pasado siete años y Yakov había llamado personalmente para ofrecerle su puesto. Ese había sido el último impulsó que había necesitado para volver.

El anhelo y deseo por Yuri aún salía a la superficie en los días más solitarios, a veces observaba las fotografías pasadas y se preguntaba por él, en que maneras habría cambiado, y en qué otras, no lo habría hecho. Deseaba poder verlo y finalmente preguntarle porque se había ido esa mañana sin despedirse y lo más importante, porque se había alejado del patinaje cuando lo había amado.

Así que, con su regreso inminente a Rusia, decidió finalmente cerrar adecuadamente los capítulos de su vida que aún escocían como una herida abierta.

Cuando arribó a Rusia, la noche se cernía sobre San Petersburgo. Se envolvió bien en su bufanda y respiró el aire frío de la ciudad. Makkachin a su lado soltó un ladrido y movió su cola. Él también estaba feliz de estar de vuelta a casa.

—Estamos de vuelta amigo —dijo acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de su mascota.

Durante el viaje en taxi miró con nostalgia cada una de las calles, entre más se acercaba a su antiguo departamento más recuerdos lo inundaban.

Cuando llegó a casa, miró el solitario lugar. Mantas blancas cubrían los muebles y el olor a humedad se percibía. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por eso en ese momento. Se dirigió automáticamente a su dormitorio, retiró las mantas extendidas sobre su cama y se acostó cubriéndose con una chaqueta lo suficientemente gruesa y con el aire acondicionado prendido para no pasar frío.

Cuando despertó, eran las once de la mañana, había dormido de más pero el cambio de horario lo hicieron sentir que apenas y había dormido.

Se puso de pie listo para comenzar el día, aún tenía tres días para sí mismo antes de que lo esperarán en la pista. Y eso solo sería para que se presentará como el nuevo entrenador oficial, porque oficialmente comenzaría hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana.

Así que mientras eso pasaba se aseguró de limpiar su departamento. Lo cual no llevó mucho tiempo porque se había asegurado antes de marcharse que alguien atendiera la limpieza primaria de su departamento durante su ausencia, solo era de deshacerse de las mantas que cubrían los muebles, abrir las ventanas para que el olor a humedad persistente se desvaneciera y lavar la ropa de cama.

Así se fueron los primeros tres días después de su llegada, finalmente al tercero se encontró caminando hacia la pista. Su reunión estaba programada para las cuatro en punto de la tarde, sin embargo, echaba de menos su antigua pista de entrenamiento, así que se encontró llegando casi dos horas antes.

Una sonrisa suave se abrió paso sobre sus labios cuando vislumbró a Yakov quien parecía estar discutiendo con un joven patinador. Intentó llamar la atención de su viejo entrenador, pero al parecer aún no lo veía. Avanzó más hasta que las voces se hicieron reconocibles.

—¡¿Cómo que llega hoy?! —Dijo el muchacho y con un sobresalto se dio cuenta que reconocía esa voz. El matiz había cambiado un poco pero prácticamente era la misma voz—. Debiste decirme mucho antes, yo no...

—Yuri... —el nombre resbaló de sus labios y el susodicho se tensó. Yakov también lo miró con ligera sorpresa.

—Llegas temprano —pronunció el viejo entrenador. Víctor solo asintió, sin embargo, sus ojos solo veían al joven hombre que se negaba a mirarlo.

Yuri suspiró y se obligó a relajarse mientras finalmente se giraba a verlo. Apenas y había cambiado, sus rasgos solo se habían acentuado y solo había crecido un par de centímetros más, además el cabello lo llevaba ligeramente más largo y en una coleta con solo dos mechones de cabello rubio enmarcando su rostro, sin embargo, sus ojos eran los mismos tan resplandecientes y llenos de determinación, él era hermoso.

—Victor —dijo su nombre de una forma tan seca y desapasionada que hizo una mueca. Se giró para ver a Yakov—. Estarán ocupados así que me retiro.

Yakov lo miró con cierto reproche.

—Yuri, no puedes seguir ocultándolo por siempre. Tiene derecho a saber y ella también —dijo el viejo entrenador. Víctor miró de uno al otro sin entender nada.

—No es asunto tuyo Yakov, ade...

—¡Omman! —el grito infantil de una niña resonó en el pasillo donde los tres se encontraban. Yuri se tensó y Víctor miró en una especie de cámara lenta como una niña de unos escasos seis años de cabello plateado y ojos verdes corría hacia ellos, no, no hacía ellos, hacia Yuri.

—Omman, lo logré. Finalmente pude dar un giro **_biellmann_** —dijo la niña, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la misma manera que los de Yuri cuando lograba un movimiento difícil de ejecutar. La niña finalmente pareció darse cuenta que su omman no era la única que la escuchaba y en automático sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y se ocultó detrás de Yuri.

Víctor estaba estático, mirando a la niña con avidez, luego miró a Yuri, la culpa cubriendo cada uno de sus delicados y hermosos rasgos y el dolor y la furia se agolparon en su vientre.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Preguntó con la voz contenida, la culpa se desvaneció de los rasgos de Yuri y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Yakov suspiró y miró a sus dos ex estudiantes.

—Vamos querida, te compraré un helado por tu increíble desempeño hoy durante el entrenamiento.

La niña sonrió entusiasmada, sin embargo, no quería dejar a su omman con el hombre que parecía tan enojado, aunque había algo que se le hacía familiar y no podía poner su pequeño dedo en el qué.

—Ve con él cariño —Yuri dijo. Deseoso de tener esta conversación con su hija lo más lejos posible.

Ella asintió a regañadientes, cogiendo la mano del abuelo Yakov.

Yuri esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera de su vista para volver a poner su atención en Víctor. Seguía siendo un hombre increíblemente guapo. Se giró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. La oficina de Yakov no estaba lejos y les ofrecería privacidad.

Cuando llegaron Víctor se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con la furia y el reproche escrito en cada facción de su hermoso rostro.

La culpa embargo a Yuri de nuevo al ver el dolor que la situación había traído a Víctor, porque nunca había sido su intención ocultarlo.

—Explica —demandó Victor. Yuri simplemente le había ocultado que esa noche era mucho más significativa porque ambos habían creado una nueva vida.

Yuri abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de encontrarse con sus doloridos ojos azules, sintiéndose exactamente como el joven que había sido hace siete años.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


End file.
